Adventures of Snape
by Niaf
Summary: Severus's first year at Hogwarts. Warning: Contains scenes with child and adult abuse. Contains bullying, injury, illness and course language unsuitable for all audiences.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Summery Notes:** Everything I write here is fiction and is not a part of the actual story of Harry Potter as written by J. K. Rowling, but it is a story I have quite enjoyed writing. This is going to be part one of The Adventures of Snape. Starting with Year One of Severus's school life. I've always wanted to write about my headcanon for Snape so here it is.

I may or may not depending how the story goes keep this series of stories to canon. The characters will build on their own as the story goes. I have also made the characters my own so they will be slightly OOC I am sorry for that. Unfortunately unless it is J. K. Rowling writing the stories herself every rendition of her characters will be tainted by the author's take on the characters.

 **Summery Ideas:** This story takes place during Severus's childhood. It will start with his first year in school. Starting with him boarding the train with Lily Evans. Where it builds from there is anyone's guess... How will his past build the future Severus. How will his past send him to Voldemort and what led him to becoming the man he is. (Or MY version of him anyways).

 **Warnings:** Contains mention of abuse (child and adult), contains language unsuitable to all audiences, contains scenes of bullying, injury and illness.

 **Notes:** Severus will display weaknesses that are not canon. He will however outgrow most if not all of his supposed weaknesses. There will be a lot of dark mentions in the fic. Severus's home life is dark, abusive and he has never known love or kindness. The contrast between Hogwarts and Spinners End will enhance this fact. That's the point of it. I'm sorry if that disturbs you. If it does please do not continues to read this fic. This fic is written from Severus's perspective. His thoughts and his emotions. The feelings he has for Lily while bordering obsessive are NOT of a sexual nature in any way shape or form. He is 11 years old and simply has never known love, kindness or compassion. Having that in his life now he is latching on to it for all it is worth and terrified of letting it go.

Reviews are always welcome. Feel free to leave me questions/comments/suggestions in a review. Please do not flame.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: Leaving Home**

Severus had awoken bright and early that morning. Having barely slept. It was the first time in eleven years that Severus would leave his home, at Spinners End, for more then a few hours at a time. Severus had never been away from his family. Not for any length of time. Privately tutored by his grandmother, Aryanna Prince. Against his father Tobias Snape's wishes of course. For that Severus paid for every day with a vicious beating whenever he was delivered home. Depending on how drunk the man was depended on how vicious the beatings were. It seemed like a game between Tobias and Aryanna who would be more vicious to the lad. Aryanna with her words and workload for such a young boy. Or Tobias with his thrashings and threats.

Severus had learned a long time ago that his mother had been disowned by his grandfather, Aryanna's husband, but that he himself had not. Since he was the only male to be born of the Prince line seeing as his mother's sister had died before she had given birth to any child and her other sister had only had a daughter and died in childbirth leaving Severus the only male heir to the Prince line. Aryanna having no choice or see the house loose it's standing. She had named him her heir to the Prince line and had insured he was well aware of how he was expected to act and excel in all things.

Severus was beyond thrilled. He had managed to coerce his mother into convincing his father to allow the Evans's to take him with them to the station. His grandmother having already gotten all his school things and his mother having given him her school books. Aryanna had been viciously angry with Severus when he'd told her he would be using his mother's old books. Aryanna wanted to raise Severus as her heir to the Prince holdings. Severus wanted nothing to do with anything. He just wanted to study. Specifically Potions. Severus had never known what a normal family was suppose to be like. Not until he'd met Lily when he was only six years old.

Severus was borderline OCD, at least that is what Aryanna told him, since he was obsessed with getting everything right and understanding concepts far beyond his years. He loved to read and devoured any book handed to him. Seeking knowledge and therefore power. Anything that could help him not receive such severe punishment from his grandmother. Anything to make his father proud of him. Something Tobias never was. Something that made Severus feel that he would always be worthless to the man. Lily was his only light in that darkness when his mother couldn't be.

He had loved to watch her family. They were so amazingly perfect in his eyes. Normal. Something he'd never had. He'd been so ashamed of his own upbringing that it had taken a complete accident for Lily to find out about his home life. She hadn't left him like he'd expected her too though.

Lying there being as silent as he possibly could not wanting anyone in the house to know he is awake. Fearful that any movement or disruption of the air around him will wake his father in the other room. That will only lead to a beating and he wants to avoid that at all cost. Still sore, bruised and with some bloody welts on his back from last nights send off and reminders. Severus shivers at the reminders. If he so much as sets a toe out of line or tells anyone what goes on at home his mother will be met with a beating. Severus could still see the sight of his bloodied mother lying just inches from him as he was beaten. A reminder of what Tobias would do if he didn't behave. Severus knew he had to protect his mother. It was all he could do.

Tears flowed from his eyes and his breathing became ragged. His grandmother had threaten to cane him if he didn't get the best grade in every subject. His father had threatened his mother's life if he breathe a word. Severus didn't know how he would manage to please everyone. Is it even possible? He was so scared that he couldn't live up to everyone's expectation for him that he was shaking from it. Trying not to think of the last few days and the pressure he was under Severus closed his eyes.

Imagining the weekend that had just passed. How he'd been in the park under the tree and Lily had come to meet him. His long black hair had curtained off the left side of his face. Hiding the bloody gash that run from just under his eye to his ear. He had been lying on the ground looking up at the sky through the branches. Unconsciously his hand ran over the raised scar that lingered on his face. Remembering the sweet memory.

 _"Sev, are you ok?" Lily had asked as she sat down. Looking at how he'd covered half his face with the long greasy hair._

 _"I'm Fine Lil," Severus said quickly. Pushing himself up on his elbows wincing slightly at the sting in his arm._

 _"Your dad again?" Lily asked knowingly._

 _"It's nothing," Severus said shrugging. He didn't deny it though. He simply just didn't want to talk about it._

 _"Did you get all your Hogwarts stuff?" Lily asked diverting the conversation away from the topic he didn't want to speak of. She was settling herself down next to him._

 _"Gran didn't like that I refused to allow her to buy me new books. I like the old books though. I'm not afraid to make notes in them. They also smell like mom," Severus said gently._

 _"Did she buy you your robes and stuff?" Lily asked._

 _"Yes, she was under the impression that if she didn't I'd be wearing my dad's old clothing at school too. It's not like I didn't want her to or anything. I just hate how she's always judging me as unworthy," Severus said with a sigh. It was always easy to talk with Lily._

 _"Yah Tunye didn't like being in Diagon Alley. She kept sneering at everything like it was dirty. I felt so embarrassed," Lily said sighing._

 _"She's just jealous," Severus said._

 _"I know, you know she wrote to the headmaster three times to try and get accepted. Now she acts like I'm a freak because of it. I just don't understand her anymore Sev," Lily said sadly. Severus felt oddly bad for her. Not knowing what to say he just stayed silent. He didn't like Petunia at all. He thought she was a vicious, jealous, evil twit. That was just him though. Lily loved her sister._

 _"Do you know what house you will be in Sev?" Lily asked her hands behind her head as she too stared up at the sky with him. Severus gave her a small smile._

 _"If I'm not in Slytherin Gran will have me expelled," Severus said simply. Shrugging. He really didn't care much about it._

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Thundered a voice he knew all to well. His father. That voice startled Severus out of his memories and he shivered in mild fear at what that thunderous voice could mean. Severus sat up and got dressed as quick as he possibly could. He quickly made his way to the door of his room when it was yanked open a second later. Revealing his father. Tall, towering and evil. Short black hair. Black beady eyes. Shallow skin and hard features. His face was all angular and aged before his time due to alcohol. Rage contorted his face and he sneered down at his son. The thin man was slightly muscular, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked intimidating to the smaller boy. Severus was tall for his age, but he was rail thin and didn't compare in height to the man.

His father grabbed him and threw him boldly out into the hall. Severus slammed into the wall and stumbled. Catching himself before he could fall. A pained hissed was all the sound he made. His body trembling.

"Take a shower, you're disgusting," Tobias growled and stalked away. Severus wished he could scream at the man, tell him that he wouldn't be dirty if he was allowed to shower regularly. The truth was his father didn't allow him to shower on a regular basis. Only when Tobias was disgusted with Severus's unclean state was he allowed to take a frozen shower. Severus lay frozen there a moment longer not daring to move. Painfully picking himself up off the floor he gathered clean clothing and quickly went to take a shower. Knowing that he had to be quick. Severus showered as fast as he possibly could not daring to hesitate. Barely feeling the intense bite of the cold water against his flesh. Almost used to the pain as it washed over his injuries numbing him.

"Severus," a soft female voice crept through the door as he'd started to get dress. Eileen Snape. Severus's mother.

"Yes mother?" Severus called politely. She was the centre of his world. He loved her. Every memory he had with her was one he cherished more and more every day as they were so rare.

"It's time for you to go love, Mrs. Evans is expecting you, I've already got your trunk downstairs by the door. Do hurry up, I have a bit of bread out here for you to eat quickly," She added softly.

Severus finished pulling on his shirt and opened the bathroom door quickly. Eileen was as unlike Tobias as could be. Slightly plump, with warm hazel eyes and slightly messy blond hair. She was beautiful. She had the same large hooked nose he did. her face was round and plump and she smiled just for him. Handing him a large chunk of bread. He grabbed it greedily with a quick thank you and started to wolf it down as fast as he could. Not daring to pause for breath for fear his father would take it from him.

A knock on the door sounded a moment later and Severus bolted down the stairs at a dead run. His father glowered angrily at him for breaking the no running rule. He swallowed the last of his food and opened the door. A bit out of breath. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans stood at the door with warm smiles. Severus gave them a warm and polite greeting. Not wanting to linger Severus, helped by Mr. Evans, took his trunk down to the car. They got it loaded up and Severus slid in next to Lily. Lily sat in the middle and he smiled warmly at her.

"Excited?" Mrs. Evans asked as she got in.

"Yes ma'am," Severus answered politely. Giving her what he hoped was a warm smile. Though it came out more of a barely noticeable twitch of his lips. He didn't really know how to smile. Never having had a reason to do so, before Lily. He was still weary of adults, he could smile easily to Lily, but his nervousness around adults prevented that easy smile. "Thank you for allowing me to come with you today Mr. Evans."

"You're welcome dear. Though you hardly need to thank me," Mrs. Evans said.

"Did you get a chance to have breakfast before leaving Severus?" Mr. Evans asked lightly.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for asking," Severus replied. Just as politely and silence fell. Severus liked it that way. Talking made him awkward and uncomfortable. He looked out the car window happy that he could see everything around him. Lily was reading a book and he didn't want to disturb her. Petunia looked like she'd swallowed a toad. She was scowling at the seat in front of her so darkly.

In what seemed like no time at all they arrived at the station. Mr. and Mrs. Evans got their trunks loaded onto trollies and Severus led them inside. He had been told exactly what to do to get on the train. Deciding that it would be easier for them all he led the way. Crossing onto platform 9 and 3/4 was a nerve wracking affair. Petunia was sulking. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were looking around interestedly at everyone milling about the platform. Severus was nervous and uncomfortable with the growing crowd and after one look at Lily they set off towards the train. Severus and Lily set found a compartment that was empty and claimed it as theirs. Working together they got their trunks into the compartment and had just sat down when Mrs. Evans called out.

"Lily, Severus, come here a moment," Mrs. Evans said gently. Severus followed Lily back out of the compartment. Though he didn't want to. His heart was racing uncomfortably fast and his breathing was ragged. Too many people crowded around. He was only thankful that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were close to the door of their compartment as it meant he didn't have to go far into the crowd. Silent and with a blank controlled expression masking his unease he stepped off the train and onto the platform making his way after Lily towards her parents.

"You two have a good term, be sure to write Lily!" Mrs. Evans said gently. Giving them both a hug. Severus stood frozen. He'd never been given a hug before. He was standing stiffly not knowing what to do while Mrs. Evans hugged him tightly. Lily was giggling. He looked helplessly at her. The mild panic at being in a crowd combining with this new experience was making Severus's breathing become erratic and uncontrolled dangerously close to hyperventilating. Lily took pity on him and spoke up.

"Just hug her back Sev, it doesn't hurt," Lily said laughing openly. Severus gaped at her. Her words effectively breaking through his panic, but at the same time embarrassing him completely. Mrs. Evans laughed and let him go. He just stood there staring at his shoes his face flaming. "Oh my god you're blushing!?" Lily giggled out. He blushed harder. He could feel his lips twitching into a small smile. Lily was the only one who could make him feel like this. He felt warm inside when he was near her. Something he'd never felt before. It was like a drug he craved. That warmth. It made him feel like everything else didn't hurt so much anymore. Slowly he began to feel himself relax. The panic and fear easing away.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the train. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was still unused to physical contact and soon he pulled his hand away. She let him. Lily understood he didn't feel comfortable being touched. She was just surprised he let her touch him at all. Slowly they got on the train and Lily leaned against the window waving at her parents. Severus pulled out a book and started reading. He enjoyed the quiet. It was easy to be around Lily. She understood him like no one else did.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER TWO: Hogwarts Express**

 **Author's Note:** Exchanges found in Severus's memories in Deathly Hallows are not going to be the same in this story. I'm sorry. I will be using bits and peaces of it, but I am going to be re-writing most of it.

* * *

Severus could hear a faint sound. It took him so long to figure out what was breaking the silence. He finally set the book he was reading down and looked up to see Lily was in tears. He stared open mouthed at her. He had never seen her cry before. Something inside him felt a different kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He just couldn't stand to see her crying.

"Lily why are you crying?" Severus asked confused.

"Tuney hates me," Lily responded, hiccuping through her tears, her voice wavering.

"So what?" Severus responded. Utterly at a loss for what that had to do with anything. He didn't like Petunia anyway. No big loss in his mind. She was a muggle just like his dad. She was just as mean to him only she didn't beat him. Severus was beginning to think all muggles were hateful spiteful people. Well maybe not Lily's parents, but he wasn't sure. Yet. Where they stood on the muggle-are-evil scale. His grandmother had always told him that his grandfather said all muggles were evil. That no matter what they would always hate those with magic and would do anything to insure that magic was destroyed. Aryanna always used his father as the prime example of why magic should never mix with muggles. That the muggle world should be completely removed from the wizarding world. Severus didn't know how he felt about that, his Lily was muggleborn. So it couldn't be that all muggles and by extension all muggleborns were evil could it? Lily was the light of his world. Just like his mom. So she couldn't be evil. She was too good and bright to be evil. Severus was certain that his grandmother was wrong.

"She's my sister Sev," Lily said as if this should explain everything. Severus didn't get it. Severus wondered if it was a girl thing, or a sibling thing. In either case he didn't care to find out.

"Hey, you really should be happy, we're going to Hogwarts. We're finally going Lil," Severus said trying to cheer her up instead. He just wanted her to stop crying. It was making him awkward and uncomfortable again. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. He handed her a handkerchief instead.

"Thanks," Lily said. "I am happy. I can't believe it's finally happening you know."

"You have to be in Slytherin Lil," Severus said. Hopping beyond all hope she would be.

"We're taking over this compartment so you two can just either be quiet or get out," a cold voice said opening the compartment door. A tall slim boy entered followed by another boy. They glared at the two occupying the compartment.

"Sirius, they can keep talking if they want, I don't care," James said.

"Yah well I do," Sirius said taking a seat. Severus just glowered at the two new arrivals. He didn't particularly care about them, but one look at Lily's pleading face made him back down. He didn't need to fight them to prove anything. Pulling the book back up he kept reading. What was the point anyways. It wasn't like he cared what they thought of him, he would be silent. Silence worked well for Severus.

"Why are you reading a school book?" The one named Sirius said with disgust.

"Learning, something that has evidently skipped your notice," Severus replied coldly.

"School hasn't started yet," James responded like this was the more repulsive thought in his world.

"At least I'll know something when it does," Severus said his voice conveying his disinterest in the conversation.

"What trying to impress the girl?" Sirius demanded. Severus ignored him. He'd had enough of the stupid conversation and saw no reason to deal with them at all.

"He asked you a question git," James said pulling the book away from Severus.

"No, and she has a name. It's not girl," Severus said glaring at the boy. "Now give me my book back."

"No," James said holding it out of his reach. "Why should I?" Sirius grinned. Lily got up grabbed the book out of James's hand and stalked out into the corridor.

"Come on Sev," She said, "we're leaving." Severus shrugged. Just wanting his book back. He followed Lily into the hall both boys staring at them with strange looks. She gave him his book back which he was grateful for.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked as Lily stalked off angrily down the hall.

"I don't know. Somewhere else," Lily said in response. Soon they found a compartment with two other girls and Lily entered. Severus shrugged. Entered. Sat down to a bunch of giggling and started reading again. He had no interested in the conversation that the girls started up. He was mildly disturbed by the giggling. What was with girls and giggling anyways? He wondered briefly before he started to read his book once again.

For the rest of the journey Severus read in silence while Lily seemed to make friends with the two girls. In no time they were getting off the train and making their way towards a giant of a man waving his hand over their heads and calling out "First Years Over Here," loudly. The crowd didn't bother Severus as much since they were all children. Though the upper years did look a lot bigger then him and that unnerved him. He was excited to finally be at Hogwarts and about as far from his father as he could be. The shouting Half-Giant of a man was making him flinch every time he screamed. Lily quickly walked towards him and Severus followed though with less enthusiasm then the small girl. They got into little boats. Severus was staring at everything. Wanting to take in every single thing in his surroundings. His eyes scanning over every inch of space he could see. Mapping it in his mind. Ignoring the yammering around him. The castle was breathtaking and the boat ride was really lovely. Even if he didn't particularly care for boats. At least he could see land everywhere around him so it wasn't as bad as it could be. The fresh air and the gentle wind was also helping matters.

He was a little nervous. As they got into the large room where they waited to be sorted he wondered what it would be like. He knew from Aryanna that the sorting was painless and all he had to do was put on a hat. He was still however, worried about having to face it. What if he didn't get into Slytherin? He swallowed hard at that thought Aryanna would murder him. He was certain of it.

As Severus stood before the whole school waiting to be called he did not look at anyone or anything in particular. He looked dead ahead at the far wall. Ignoring everyone. Until a name he knew as well as his own was called out.

"Evans, Lily," Minerva called. Severus turned his fixed gaze to her. Meeting her gaze briefly before she sat on the chair and put the hat on over her head. A moment later it yelled GRYFFINDOR and Lily took it off. Severus felt his world tilt and shatter. He could hear the sound of the shattering glass in his ears, like the pounding of blood. He watched with fear and sadness as Lily walked to the Gryffindor table wondering if this was the end. Would he loose her. As her eyes met his, she gave him a warm smile and all the fear inside him vanished. He didn't feel he'd lost her at all. If anything it didn't matter to her. What house she was or what house he was. That was what her smile told him. They were friends. Always.

"Snape, Severus," Minerva called breaking Severus from his musing thoughts. Severus turned his dark gaze away from Lily knowing she was watching him as he walked forwards. The hat was handed to him. He sat down and pulled it on. Waiting.

'Ummmm,' a voice in his head began. He flinched and sat even straighter in the chair. 'Much responsibilities sit on your shoulders. Intelligent mind you have. Thirsty for knowledge. Desiring to prove yourself. Cunning and strong. Ummm Yes. I better be...' SLYTHERIN! The whole while he had been thinking, _please let it be Slytherin. Please._ The last was yelled aloud and he knew he'd made Aryanna proud. Well maybe not proud, but at least he'd passed this test. One step done. Seven years of perfection to go. Removing the hat with a soft sigh he handed it to Minerva. Rose and walked steadily without so much as a single hesitant step to the Slytherin table taking his seat. To any watching the blank faced emotionless expression on the black eyed face would have seen the fact that each step was precise and measured. That his posture was stiff and straight, a little too straight as the applause resonated around him. Inside Severus felt relief and terror mixing.

Severus felt eyes boring into him as he sat down. He didn't bother looking around. He only sought out Lily's eyes and the bright smile she gave him. For a single moment he returned it. Seeming to find it inside himself to produce a true smile. He saw her eyes brighten even from where he sat and it was enough for him. He clung to that look in her eyes as a drowning man clings to a life-vest. Letting the calm wash over his otherwise terrified emotions. Pushing away the fears that lingered in his mind.

Soon he was distracted by the headmaster announcing the start of term banquet. As the food appeared on the table Severus stared at the display in awe. He only hesitated slightly at first. Wondering if he was allowed to eat his fill here. As he served himself a roasted chicken breast and met no resistance. He soon started to grab enough food to completely fill his plate and dug in eagerly. The rich succulent taste making his stomach cramp up in angry protest to being suddenly fed. He had to take it slowly at first. It was always that way after long periods without proper food. Severus knew this from experience. Aryanna had scolded him well on how to control himself. So he ate slowly pausing between each bite to give his body time to adjust and when the rush of hunger came. He kept deliberate control on how he ate. Slowly feeding himself. Knowing anything else would result in failure.

Severus didn't know it, but eyes were watching his deliberate controlled eating habits. Eyes of calculating platinum. Eyes that saw the decorum and ingrained habits of a pureblood. Through an incredible amount of self control that bordered on insanity. Lucius had never seen anything like it before. Every first year he'd ever seen would dig in without hesitation and with complete abandon. Yes they would keep their decorum. As many had been trained that way from infancy. To watch someone eat so deliberately. As if the action of eating was a controlled exercise in precision. It was unsettling. The boy hardly made a single sound in the process. Barely a scraping of fork on plate. Something even Lucius had not managed in all his years of decorum and upbringing.

Severus finished his meal and slowly looked around for the source of the gaze he felt prickling him. He met platinum eyes. Severus met that intimidating gaze without wavering or showing any signs of weakness. Simply sitting in pure silence watching. Waiting. Learning. He could see the thoughts flashing in those eyes. Even though he hated the scrutiny. Like he was a specimen to study. He did not show his rising annoyance. He was cold. Collected. In control.

That cold black gaze frightened Lucius to the core of his being. It was like looking into the darkest tunnel and falling into an empty void. Hardly any life shone from that dark gaze. As if the child to who those eyes belonged had nothing left to live for. He'd never met such a dead gaze and it was something that Lucius needed to understand. More then that. The control in those eyes. In the aloof and distant expression. An almost perfect mask on that young face. Barely a hint of the annoyance the boy felt displayed. It astounded Lucius.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. I'm Lucius Malfoy, seventh year Prefect," Lucius introduced himself. Holding out his hand. He saw the boy's gaze dart to his hand and the smallest twitch drawing back. That involuntary gesture caught Lucius off guard. However, what surprised him more was the strength in the hand that shook his. The briefness of contact. No sooner had the social protocol been completed then the younger male took his hand back and sat with both resting in his lap.

"Severus Snape," Severus said by way of giving the other boy his name. Lucius was still watching him with that odd note in his eyes. Something of interest in that gaze. Before they could speak more however the headmaster had risen and begun his start of term speech. Severus's gaze flicked up to the headmaster's, but only after Lucius had turned to look at the head-table. Severus listened, but didn't particularly pay attention. It wasn't like he'd be going into the Forbidden Forest. He'd already been warned against breaking that rules. Nor did he have any interest in pranks or products of joke variety. No he was here to fulfil an obligation.

Rising when the rest of his house rose and falling into line with the rest of the Slytherin first years he headed down to the dungeons. He felt a pang of sorrow at not being able to talk to Lily. However she was already heading up to her dormitories in the opposite direction. The dungeons didn't frightened or unnerved Severus. Though it appeared some of the other Slytherin first years were. As Lucius was assuring them that they would get used to it very soon. The dungeons to Severus felt like home. A bone deep cold that crept up his spine and sank into his bones. Reminding him of the cold winter nights in his room. Were heat was forbidden. He liked the cold. He'd never tell Tobias, but the cold had been his haven. It made him feel. Gave him something to focus his mind on. To ebb away the intense pain. So long as he could feel the cold he could survive. He relished it. Drew it around him. The darkness and dampness of the air were like the soft gentle touch of life to him. He enjoyed the darkness. It was like an embrace that hid the scars that covered him. That hid the pain away from prying eyes.

Truly Severus loved the Slytherin Common Room. With it's darker tones. It's greens and silvers and comfortable furniture and fire. It felt warm and dimly lit that it was welcoming. He sighed content. His dormitory was deeper into the dungeons. He could feel the earth all around him as he crept down the stairs. That feeling was like coming home at last. A haven. He craved that feeling with every aspect of his beings. Like the smile that Lily gave him, could light his whole world inside out. The feeling of being buried in the earth, was enough to make him feel cocooned in warmth.

The room they entered at last was a large round room with six four poster beds. All draped with curtains of green. The dark mahogany of the wood was truly breathtaking. Severus made his way to where his trunk lay. Slowly drawing back the curtain on one side. Severus drew out his pyjama's from his trunk. His grandmother had insisted on buying him 'appropriate' sleepwear. So he had a series of pyjama pants, nightshirts, and a dressing gown should he need to wander out of his bed at night. Shrugging out of his robes he set them neatly next to his trunk. Pulled out a pair of black pyjama pants and a black nightshirt. Continuing to remove the rest of his school uniform and adding it to the pile he was making on the floor each item folded neatly. He would have to organize his things into the wardrobe by his bed tomorrow. Severus got dressed in his pyjamas.

He almost missed the gasp from someone in the room. Turning black obsidian eyes towards the source once he had pulled on his pants of course. He was met with startled wide blue eyes. He quirked a brow. Wondering what made the other male stare at him thus.

"What the hell happened to you? Were you mauled by a... a... well a _beast_?" The boy demanded.

"To what are you referring?" Severus inquired completely confused. Grabbing the shirt he proceeded to pull it on.

"You're covered in scars. Didn't you know?" The boy said in disdain. Before he added, "and I think your bleeding?!"

"Of course I know. I was there!" Severus said rolling his eyes at the boy's idiotic words. Ignoring the comment about blood. He knew that too.

"So what happened?" The boy asked again as if Severus was slow.

"Enlighten me as to why that is any of your concern?" Severus asked in turn. Staring at the boy with that cold unfeeling gaze. His body slightly tense, but his face calm and aloof. Detached. It seemed to unnerve the boy and he smirked.

"I was just curious. Sorry," The boy quickly said and turned away. As if trying to look anywhere else but at the now covered scars. Severus didn't bother replying. He simply got into bed and pulled the curtains closed around him. Laying back on the far too soft bed. He'd never felt anything so soft. As he pulled the blankets over himself the weight of them alone was enough to make him feel embraced. He'd never had such solid blankets. Nor something so soft to lie on. He closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep. Feeling as if he'd just come home to heaven.

* * *

 **Maurader-map-394:** I am glad you like the story. Thank you for your review it is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Scars and Water

**CHAPTER THREE: Scars and Water**

Severus woke up early as usual. Way before the sun had even risen. It only took him a moment to realize what had woken him. The distinct feeling of others around him. He sat up straight. Blinking. He was in a dormitory. He was at Hogwarts. Sighing in realization that he did not need to be concerned for those around him Severus calmed down immediately. He lay back down trying to fall back asleep. He couldn't. Rising completely he made his way to his trunk and pulled out the envelope that sat on the top. They had all received their timetable and a class list which stated all the materials they required to have at each class, along with copies of the rules for the school, and a schedule of all extra curricular activities, clubs and classes they could sign up for. All of this had been left in an envelop on their beds. Severus had tucked his into his trunk last night deciding he'd deal with it in the morning. He skimmed through all the information deciding to pull out his class list from the envelope. Reading it quickly he took the books he'd need for morning classes. Slowly tucked everything into his back pack. Done he pulled out a book that held a lot of recipes for medical potions. He wondered if there would be a place he could sneak off to to brew a few potions for his back. He could feel the sting of the welts there. If they still hurt by now he knew he needed to get something against infections. At least he knew none of his ribs were broken. They had calmed to a dull ache instead of the fire they had been yesterday morning.

Lying back down on his bed he started flipping through the book. Tearing some strips off a piece of parchment in order to mark a few pages. He'd finally found two potions he could brew easily enough if given half the chance. Satisfied he set the book on his pillow and got dressed. Pulling on the same clothes form yesterday. Since he didn't think they were really dirty.

It was only six in the morning, but seeing as it would be time for class in a few hours Severus didn't care. He slung his bag over his back and made his way up to the common room. Sure enough other students were milling about. Though none of them were first years. Ignoring them all he made his way to the Great Hall. Settling down in his seat Severus loaded up a plate of eggs, bacon, bread and fried potatoes before eating in the same controlled manner he had the night before. Taking out a book from his pack to read. He propped the Charms book on the table and started to read the first chapter. Figuring that would be todays lesson. He hoped anyways. He wanted to be prepared. He had already read the entire book, but he didn't see the harm in rereading the chapter before class started.

"Really? You're going to study for breakfast?" Lucius called as he sat down next to him. "You know Slytherins don't do that right? That's for Ravenclaws to do."

"I have my reasons," Severus replied coldly. He wasn't about to inform Lucius that he'd already read every book for school more then once and many others besides. He just kept on eating. His eyes going back to his book.

"Well that's not what I came to talk to you about. Tell me if the rumours going around this morning are true?" Lucius demanded.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Severus said looking up from his book to the other. His eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The common room was abuzz with talk of a 'the first year's scars,' and about every wild idiotic theory they could come up with to account for those. So are they true?" Lucius explained and then demanded.

"That I have scars?" Severus asked for confirmation, "or that they are idiots?"

"I know they are idiots. The scars is what I want to know about," Lucius pressed.

"Yes," Severus answered the original question. Done with that he turned to his book to resume reading. He didn't care about his scars. Why should he? Not like there was any way to hide the ones on his arms if he ever took his robes off. It wasn't like living in a dorm with five other males offered a way to hide them either.

"Why do you have so many scars?" Lucius asked curious.

"Why do you care?" Severus retorted. Now getting frustrated with the conversation. He closed his book. Slid it back in his bag. With that done he went back to finishing his meal.

"I don't know, you just intrigue me," Lucius said in response. Severus remained silent. What could he say to that.

"You are not very sociable are you?" Lucius asked after the long silence in which the boy finished eating.

"Never had cause to be," Severus answered. It was after all true. He'd had no one besides Lily to socialize with. He didn't count Tobias, Aryanna and his mother in the list of people he socialized with.

"I guess that's why you're always reading," Lucius stated as if that explained everything.

"Glad you figured that out," Severus responded sarcastically.

"You have a free period after Charms, come to the lake, there's a group of us hanging out there," Lucius said grabbing up some food and putting it on his plate. Severus regarded him for a long moment.

"Alright," Severus agreed easily. What harm could it possibly serve to go with his housemate to the lake. He didn't have class so he wouldn't be skipping anything important. The conversation shifted to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It seemed as Severus was quick to find out. That the subject had to be learned by ones own devices if one wished to learn anything at all. What with the teachers changing every year the class was woefully disorganized and lacking. From there the conversation shifted to Lucius's summer. Severus was soon simply listening more then partaking in the conversation which he found much to his liking.

Time for Charms came quickly and Severus rose again promising he'd meet them by the lake after. He found the castle tricky to navigate, but as he was always making sure to leave plenty of time he usually found his way around easily enough. He arrived to Charms with ten minutes to spare.

Sitting down at his desk on the Slytherin side of the room, near the back. Severus pulled out his charm book flipped back to the page he'd been on at breakfast. Set his ink and parchment up neatly on his desk. Then he proceeded to read the book in silence. The first Charms lesson was fairly simple. Severus found himself bored already. Regardless of that fact he took notes, did as he was bid and kept silent. Even when he knew the answer. He would not draw attention to himself. Their first lesson consisted of the theory behind charms and a basic understanding in pronunciation. Simple really. They were assigned the first chapter as homework with a worksheet due in their next class. Severus figured this wouldn't take him long and if all his classes were like this he'd be doing his own more advanced studies soon.

Rather disappointed in his first lesson of the term Severus walked down towards the lake. His bag left in the dormitory. He knows that Lucius doesn't want him reading when he's there. So he removed temptation. Forcing himself to leave the books behind. He's just about to the lake within sight of his Slytherin housemates when he feels rough hands grab his arm. Pulling him to a stop.

He turns slowly. His eyes meet those of the cruel boys from the train. Sirius and James. He stiffens. They have another student with them. He doesn't know this boy. He looks to be a sickly child. Maybe another cruel friend. Though this boy is hanging back. Not directly involved. Not stopping. Simply an observer. To Severus he is a coward. Hiding behind the bullies.

"Snakes aren't wanted here greasy git!" James says shoving him away roughly. Severus doesn't respond. Catching his balance while he looks at them wearily.

"Looks like the snake needs a bath," Sirius taunts. "He's covered in grease. Maybe slinking about the dungeons got him all filthy too."

Confused by this Severus stiffens. What where they going to do. He looks desperately towards his housemates. Could he run there fast enough. No he's strong enough to take a beating. He doesn't see any point in responding to their taunts. There's nothing worth saying. Defiantly he stands straight and proud. Not drawing his wand. His eyes cold hard obsidian stone.

"So desperate for a little swim in the lake snake?" James says derisively catching where Severus is looking. Mistakenly assuming he's looking at the lake. Where as he's truly looking at his housemates. Just as Severus turns back to face the bullies he catches sight of Sirius moving.

He can fight these boys. He doesn't like it, but their not his father. He doesn't need to stand and take it. As soon as Sirius latches onto his arm, Severus swings catching him in the nose with a sharp punch. James retaliates and kicks him in the stomach. Severus gasps. He doesn't stand a chance as Sirius is punching him on the side of the head. Pain and stars explode throughout his skull. His stomach is cramping and his knees are shaking. He glares at them as James takes his other arm. He's gotten a few good hits in. Though he's the one worst off for wear. He struggles against them. Trying desperately to get free.

The lake is coming closer now. He's still not making a sound. Silently struggling to get free. Fighting with all his thin frame is worth. He is not an athlete though. The bigger and stronger boys are wining. Dragging him towards the lakes edge. A rough shove.

He hangs for a moment over the edge of the lake. Trying to right his balance and not fall. The next second he feel the icy touch of water. Soaking his clothing making it heavy. Dragging him down under the water's surface. Spluttering he pushes to the surface.

"What's the matter Snivellous can't swim?" Sirius laughs. The two high five each other and walk away. Off to another antic. Severus is panicking. No he can't swim. When could he have learned locked in a manor and an old house? He's never been near a lake before. Gasping for breath every time his head comes out of the water he finds himself falling beneath more often. His strength is waning. He can't keep this up. The dancing sunlight on his eyes is burning. He's gasping in water and air. Coughing. Struggling.

Strong hands grab him. He's too weak to fight. Fear grips his heart as he wonders if this is over. The hands aren't pushing him deeper. Their pulling him up. Dragging him towards the edge. More hands grab him. Pulling him free of the water. He is exhausted and shivering so badly with cold his teeth are chattering. He curls up on the ground in a tight ball as soon as the hands release him. Coughing up water and gasping in air.

"... Severus!" Lucius calls him. It's been more then one time. He realizes that now. The bussing in his ears wasn't from the lack of oxygen. It was words. A voice calling him. He blinks the water from his eyes. Looking up at the older student. Lucius seems to draw a breath as he places his hand on Severus's shoulder. "You need to take off the wet clothing or you'll freeze."

Severus doesn't know what's going on anymore. He just wants to curl up and sleep. He's so cold and tired. He closes his eyes, letting the heaviness wash over him. He just wants to sleep.

"SNAPE stay awake!" A male voice growls startling him into opening his eyes.

"Go easy on him Avery," Lucius says chidingly.

"He's clearly not responding to being coddled Malfoy. So hurry up and get him out of those wet clothing and moving. We can't stay here all day. Either a teacher will come or those assholes will come with reinforcements. Now I like a little sport myself, but two on one isn't fun," that cold voice. Avery. Is not a friendly sort. Severus doesn't know what to think of that one. He's half afraid and half awed that this cruel older boy is on his side. He looks around blearily then. There are two males and one female, besides Lucius. They all appear to be in Lucius's year. He would later learn that they were not. In fact they were from various years.

"Severus can you change out of your wet clothing?" Lucius presses, his tone gentle. Severus nods. He's got no problem with that. He doesn't care about the scars on his body. Though he does remember he still has open wounds on his back and side he's not worried. Slowly pulling off the large heavy robes is a challenge when his limbs barely cooperage. Lucius starts to help when it becomes evident that Severus isn't managing the task. Soon they have him in just his trousers.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Avery demands.

"None of your business," Severus replies tiredly. He's not in the mood to talk about it. His eyes close again. He's shivering. The cold air against his cold skin is horrible. Something warm falls over him. He's swimming in it. Tall as he is for his age he's small compared to the older boys. He blinks his eyes open and realizes that Lucius has draped his cloak over him. It's so warm. Severus draws it tightly around himself shivering. "Thank you," he mumbles as he curls back up on the ground. He just wants to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep. Come on you need to come to the infirmary," Lucius says drawing him up.

"NO," Severus growls pulling away. Half sitting he pushes back. Further from them. Curling his legs protectively against the new bruise forming on his stomach. Hands grab him to keep him from falling over the banks edge and into the water once more.

"Calm down kid!" The third previously silent boy is the one who holds him. He struggles trying to get free. He can't let them take him there.

"No you can't. You can't. He'll kill her. You can't. I CAN'T," He's babbling. His words a rush. he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. He's shaking uncontrollably. He hurts and he's cold and frightened. He just wants them to leave him alone so he can sleep. He pulls himself tighter. Closer together. Protectively.

"Relax kid, we'll take you to the dormitories ok?" The same voice replied. Severus stills. He's still shaking. Tears are mixing with the water on his face. Hidden from view. He bites his lip and nods slowly. The boy lifts him until he's standing shakily. Drawing the cloak tighter together. As they start walking back towards the castle the male turns to Lucius. "You know what he's on about?"

"No, but I'm going to find out," Lucius says. Severus can hear the note of worry in his voice. There's nothing for it now. He can barely focus on his steps. He's stumbling over the uneven ground. Everything is moving around too much to focus. He closes his eyes in hopes that it'll make the dizziness less. Only it makes him more tired. Someone else grabs him from the other side. He doesn't even care who.

Soon the heat of the castle surrounds him. His shivering intensifies. He's being led lower. Out of the warmth and into the damp darkness he welcomes. The cold of the dungeon is bitting. Bitter cold against his frozen body. He gasps in small indrawn breath. Clearly struggling to get enough air through his frozen lips. His lungs are burning. His legs keep buckling underneath him threatening to send them all sprawling as they descend the last few steps to the common room.

He's dropped onto a couch near the fire. He curls up closing his eyes. The heat feels so good, but the cold on his legs is making it hard to move them. He lets himself fall until he's lying on his side.

"Don't drift off to sleep. You need to put on some clothing and get out of those wet pants," the mysterious voice says. It's friendly enough. Though it seems older then the others. He doesn't react to it.

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary anyways?" The female voice says gently. Her tone is light, but her words are meant to be commanding. They were walking towards him from somewhere deeper into the dungeon common room.

"No, I want to know why he's reacting like that first. Evidently he's got a reason. I want to hear it before I force him to go," Lucius replied. That seemed to settle the argument. Looking down at the shivering form Lucius held out a pair of black pyjama's he'd no doubt taken from Severus's bed.

"Change into this," Lucius commanded. Severus blearily stared at his clothing. Shrugging he pushed himself up wavered slightly at the new position and began to change quickly. Stripping out of the rest of his wet clothing and putting on the dry warm pyjama's.

"You certainly aren't shy," the female giggled out.

"No reason to be," Severus mumbled out tiredly, though it came out more _o-rason-to-e_ and no one knew what he'd actually said. Though they could figure it out. Lucius took the rest of his wet clothing and left to toss it down the laundry shoot. Returning he gathered a few blankets and tossed them over his cloak which Severus had wrapped back around himself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Kid wake up," a rough voice called shaking him. Severus bolted upright into a sitting position and regretted it immediately. The world spun and his head pounded mercilessly. It got so bad he had to lie back down slowly. He felt sick. He closed his eyes and tried to will the feelings away.

"He doesn't look so good Nott," a softer female voice said alarmed. He remembered that voice. It was the female from earlier.

"No kidding Black. He looks worse then when we brought him in here," Nott said darkly. "Only there is nothing we can do about it, since Lucius won't let us take him to the hospital wing. He's already missed lunch and unless he wants a teacher asking questions he better get up. He has class in twenty minutes."

"I don't think he'll be going to class. I'm not even sure he'll be getting up, let alone walking half way across the castle on his own," the female, Black, said to Nott darkly. Clearly unhappy.

"Then go find your boyfriend and get him to take the kid to the hospital wing," Nott retorted annoyed.

"We are NOT dating," the female declared loudly, but there was a _yet_ implied in her statement. Clearly she wanted to be dating. Though that didn't stop the female from leaving. He stopped paying attention for so long Severus didn't even notice that Nott had started talking with someone else.

A cold hand pressed against his forehead and he jumped. Jerking away from the touch. Startled. His eyes fluttered open. Shapes were swirling around him and it took a moment to focus. He was still too dizzy to move. He caught sight of Lucius kneeling beside him. It had been his hand touching his forehead. He let his eyes close again before the swirling could make him sick.

"You've got a fever Severus," Lucius said gently. It was odd to be called by his first name. When had the older boy started doing that, Severus wondered. He blinked. Uncertain. He couldn't remember. "Tell me why we can't take you to the hospital wing?"

"Swear, swear you won't tell no one. Swear it. Give me your word," Severus pressed. He couldn't tell Lucius without a promise, but he couldn't be allowed to be dragged off there. He had to make Lucius understand.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Lives depend on it," Severus whispered out. His voice shaking. More precisely his mother's life depending on his silence. Could he still be silent now?

"So you said before, who is the woman you keep referring to?" Lucius pressed. Severus didn't answer. He couldn't. Not until he was certain Lucius couldn't tell anyone.

"Are we alone?" Severus asked instead.

"More or less," Lucius said. "You really are not going to tell me until I make an oath are you?"

"Can't," Severus responded.

"Alright. I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy do so swear that I shall keep the details of this discussion confidential between myself and Severus Snape. So mote it be," Lucius intoned the words with care. "Satisfied?"

"Hardly," Severus stated. He went on however, "the female is my mother. He will kill her if anyone finds out about what he does behind closed doors. If I go to the Hospital Wing without first healing the welts on my side and back, until they are just more scars, then questions will be asked. Scars make people ask questions, but they don't prove anything. Open bleeding wounds that could only be made by a belt do. Now do you understand?"

"Your father?" Lucius asked for confirmation. His tone holding disgust and anger.

"Yes," Severus responded. He hated admitting this. His anger was flaring bright and he wanted to lash out. He was too tired to move. To dizzy. To sick. He was freezing and he was hopelessly desperate to remain away from the hospital wing.

"If you don't show up to lessons in fifteen minutes, Slughorn will come down here looking to find out why you're skipping. Older students don't usually draw his attention until they skip three or four classes, but first years always do. So either you get up, or you let him find you here," Lucius says.

"I don't know if I can get up," Severus admits. Hatting himself at the weakness.

"Alright, well this is what were going to do. I'll got and get Madam Pomfrey and tell her you fell in the lake and now you've got a fever. She'll likely not run a scan on you because everyone knows what happened. If she does, then we adamantly refuse to allow her to. Many Slytherins put up a fuss about her scanning them. She doesn't like it, but a lot of times she won't push it. Since she doesn't strictly need to." Lucius explained. Severus had been adamantly shaking his head at first. Slowly though he stopped. He didn't want to go see the mediwitch, but he couldn't get himself to lessons either. He finally nodded.

Sometime later he was being woken up again, but this time by a friendly woman. He started at her in confusion at first. His head was still spinning. He closed his eyes slowly again. She tutted him talking with Lucius. Evidently he wasn't needed for this conversation.

"Here you are then, drink this," Madam Pomfrey said kindly holding something to his lips. A vial. He wasn't sure. He hesitated a moment. "It's just a pepper-up potion. It should put you right as rain in a jiffy," the woman explained. Severus allowed her to feed him the contents. Swallowing the bitter burning potion without complaint as steam came out his ears he felt better. His body wasn't shaking anymore and he was able to open his eyes without the world spinning. "Good, now go on up to bed for the rest of the day. If you don't feel better by morning I expect to see you in the Hospital Wing."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Severus whispered out. Having learned her name from Lucius earlier. He pushed himself shakily up from his make shift bed on the couch. He was slightly unsteady, but he made his way down to his dormitory none the less. It only took a moment of his head hitting the pillow for him to be asleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Day

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Long Day**

Severus knew instantly as he woke up that today would be an absurdly long day. He was still extremely cold from his dive in the lake and certain he'd caught some sort of cold from this. The worst part however, was the wet warmth that clung to his back. He knew without a doubt the wounds were infected. He had no choice. He needed to find a way to brew the potions and soon. Could he trust Lucius to help him? He was thinking about this as he slowly drew his aching form up. Soft coughs making his chest ache. Great just what he needed. Sighing he slowly stood and started to change. As he pulled the green shirt off his back he noticed the bloodied spots. Definitely bleeding. Shit. They had stopped bleeding before his dive in the lake. Had he reopened them. A gasp behind him told him exactly how bad his back looked.

He spun around slowly and found Lucius standing in the centre of the dorm his mouth hanging open. The others started to wake up no doubt having heard the loud noise that Lucius made. Quickly the other boy put on his aristocratic personal. Severus quickly pulled on the shirt he'd been about to change into. He sat down on his bed watching as Lucius ushered the others boys to dress and leave the dorm for breakfast. Severus finished getting dressed quickly. He was about to take his bag and head to breakfast when Lucius stopped him. He went rigid under the light hold Lucius had on his arm.

"Let me go," Severus said between clenched teeth. He was not feeling well and never liked physical contact. Now he just wanted the other boy to leave him alone. He was in pain, tired and sick. He couldn't deal with this.

"Ok, but don't leave, I need to talk to you," Lucius said releasing him. He whispered, "in private," before turning back to the other students who were already in the process of leaving the dorm. They ignored Severus which he was quite happy about.

"Sit down," Lucius instructed after casting a locking charm on the door. The empty dorm was now theirs alone. Severus sat on his bed and observed the other pace slightly before him. "You know your back is infected right?"

"Yes," Severus replied shrugging. "I can make a potion that will cure that, but I need somewhere to work privately."

"You... what?" Lucius gaped at him again.

"My mother owns an Apothecary and Herbal shop. The front half is a Muggle herbal shop, but the back is a wizard Apothecary where she sells everything from ingredients to potions we make. I used to spend my weekends and holidays working for her. My summers too when she wasn't running the shop. I would brew all types of potions for her," Severus explained as if this explained everything.

"I... Do you have any instructions on what you want to make?" Lucius asked after the false start. It was clear that Lucius was startled and thrown off by this.

"Yes," Severus replied. When Lucius held out his hand Severus picked up the book he'd marked and handed it to Lucius who opened it and gaped at the small scrawl and notes that were interspersed over the instructions. The handwriting was a women's for the most part. Except here and there a much more masculine hand had added a note or two.

"Well that wasn't what I expect," Lucius admitted. Closing the book and handing it back. "Slughorn will let me use the lab sometimes. If I say I want to practice a few potions and need a first year to help me. I think that will get us into the lab. Though I must admit I'm not a good hand in potions. It really isn't my favourite subject. I do this for you and you'll owe me understood?"

"Won't be a problem," Severus responded. Not certain what favour Lucius would want, but if it got him into a potions lab. He would do what was necessary as always. Severus felt a small ray of excitement creep into his blood. He loved potions with a passion and he knew he'd be able to get much more access if he could just prove how good he was with them.

"You realize if you pull this off you're at least at third year level with potions right?" Lucius said frowning at the younger boy.

"There were not branches of magic you were advanced in during your first year?" Severus asked. Turning the question around on Lucius. This was said to throw Lucius off the fact that Severus was more then third year in his level of skill for potions. He wasn't one to show off his skills. The less anyone knew about him the better in his mind.

"Well yah, but it wasn't Potions," Lucius responded.

"What difference does that make?" Severus inquired. Now completely annoyed at the other boys comments.

"Look if you're that good. I know some friends of mine who'd need your help to scrape through the class. You help them, we protect you. It's a fair trade," Lucius said grinning. Folding his arms over his chest.

"I won't do their work for them," Severus stated bluntly.

"You really are an odd one," Lucius smirked, "make sure they pass and we have a deal."

"If their too dense to learn it's not my fault or problem," Severus began. He paused and added, "I'll do what I can, if they can listen and learn."

"Deal," Lucius said sticking out his hand. Severus shook it quickly and the two headed out. Severus had just learned a valuable lesson from his fellow Slytherin. The currency of Slytherin was favours and connections. Lucius was befriending him because of his potential and the influence that he would have over Severus would benefit Lucius. It was a logical and cold way to become a friend. Severus liked it. That Lucius was that cunning and far thinking was refreshing for the other boy. Intriguing.

Little did Severus know, the true depth of the friendship that had started as a cunning move would become something he would depend on.

* * *

For the rest of the day Severus wanted nothing more then to curl up and sleep. He felt wretched. Feverish and chilled, his chest was aching more then it had that morning, and he was bone tired. He'd managed not to let anything show in his classes, barely. It had been hard to focus and take notes. He would have to insure he paid close attention in the next lessons or he might get behind. Not that he thought this a likely chance. The material they were covering was basic and most of the classes were new to them. As it was only their second day.

He retired to his dormitory right after dinner and found a parchment folded underneath his book. Taking it out he read: _Potions lab, six pm, don't be late_. Severus grinned. He gathered what he would need. Excitement taking over the fatigue that had been there. This was his element. He sat and stared at the clock willing it to be six. Of course it was only four and he had a long wait ahead of him. Deciding that doing some homework would stave off the boredom and get him back on track for his classes he pulled the stack of parchment that his classmates had left for him from yesterdays classes. He started with his transfiguration homework. Checking the clock every few minutes. By the time he looked up again he was done three of his seven assignments. Setting the whole lot aside he smirked at the clock.

The clock read 5:45 pm. Severus took his book and notepad and slipped both into his backpack checking that his quill and ink where there. He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed down to the common room. Quickly making his way to the potions classroom. Lucius was waiting for him just outside. A wry smile curved Lucius's mouth and Severus couldn't help but smile as well. The two went inside and this was the second time Severus met Slughorn. The man was odd. He chattered on about something or another that Severus completely ignore while he set up. Lucius talked with Slughorn enthusiastically. After a while Slughorn left them alone. Severus was deeply pleased.

He'd already begun to prepare the ingredients. Making sure not to mix anything up. He worked as methodically as he'd done with almost every other task. It was a strange sight for Lucius. Who'd never seen that type of precision in someone so young. Severus didn't look eleven while he worked. He looked so much older. The boy's long slender fingers sliding over ingredients, plucking the precise amount. His knife slicing with the skill of long practice and the ease of a natural. Everything looked far too clean, precise and organized for Lucius. He'd never seen anyone be this quick or skilled with potions before.

"Your going to do two at once?" Lucius asked. Curious as to why two cauldron's were set up.

"Yes, the first one will take two hours to simmer, which is just enough time to make the second potion before the first can be removed and decanted. After that it's only a half hour wait for the next one and both are done. It's more efficient to work this way," Severus explained.

"This is what you did on weekends?" Lucius asked again. Clearly still confused.

"It was a lot more fun then visiting Madam Prince, trust me on that one," Severus grumbled.

"And that would be?" Lucius inquired as Severus kept working. He was indeed brilliant at this. It amazed Lucius how efficient Severus was. Clearly he'd done this many times before.

"My grandmother," Severus replied. There was absolutely no emotion in his tone.

"Are you telling me you're a Prince?" Lucius inquired. He didn't know Severus's blood status as he wasn't familiar with the Snape surname. The Prince surname however, well they were a pureblood family, and for Lucius that mattered greatly. If Severus was indeed Aryanna's grandson as he claimed. Then he was the last heir to the Prince bloodline. A powerful friend to keep a close eye on. Though it was quite clear that Severus didn't care much about this. Lucius on the other hand. Knew all too well that being friends with a Lordling was a good thing. To have that Lordling owe him. Even better.

"Half," Severus responded. He had started adding ingredients. Mumbling to himself from time to time as he weighed things or stirred this way and that. Hardly glancing at the book for more then a couple minutes.

"Mother's side I take it?" Lucius inquired.

"Evidently," Severus responded. Still focused on his work. All but ignoring the other's presence. The conversation was nothing more then a bothersome distraction and Severus didn't bother caring what the other boy was talking about. His focus was primarily on his potion and Lucius knew now was a good time to take advantage of that distraction.

"What's your father?" Lucius asked. Digging a little deeper into the boy's blood status and family.

"Muggle," Severus responded. The term was spoken with such disdain and venom that Lucius had to stare at the boy. It was quite clear what Severus taught of Muggles. Then again if what he'd seen on the boy was indication of what his father did. It was no wonder Severus loathed Muggles to that extreme. Severus fell silent as he worked. The more complex portion forced him to completely ignore Lucius as he continued deliberately counting each turn of his stirring. Watching intently as the potion turned colors. When it had turned a vibrant orange he stopped stirring and moved on to the next one. Lucius was fascinated.

"My dear boy! I dare say this is perfect work! Who taught you?" Slughorn said from next to Severus. Severus startled and glowered at the man. He held his hand firmly away from the cauldron as he'd been about to pour the content of the beaker while stirring. He froze and looked down to make sure he hadn't done anything. Finding the cauldron still bubbling a happy red he sighed.

"My mother," Severus said after he'd finished adding the contents of the beaker while stirring counter clockwise.

"Who's your mother?" Slughorn inquired. "I might have taught her you know."

"Eileen Prince," Severus replied. Using her unmarried name as that would be the name this man would know her as.

"Oh yes! She was one of my top pupil. I'm thinking you will be too. What's your name again?" Slughorn chirped completely irritating Severus. Severus was in the process of adding crushed beetles to his potion at this moment and didn't care for the discussion or the man's praise.

"Severus Snape," Severus replied continuing on with his potion. Doing his best not to sound irritated with the professor.

"Well Mr. Snape, I will have you joining Mr. Malfoy and the others next thursday for a dinner party," Slughorn said and walked away. Severus stopped and glared after him. Who would want to go to a dinner party? Severus was left wondering sighing he returned to his potion adding in the salamander blood next and waiting for thirty six well counted seconds then added in the lavender stalks. After that he turned to Lucius while tipping the five minute hourglass over and demanded.

"Is he insane?" Severus asked Lucius. Utter bewildered by the odd man.

"No, he just collects students. He's got good influence. His dinner parties are excellent places to make other contacts. The man himself however is an utter idiot," Lucius explained. Severus snorted.

"And why exactly does he collect students?" Severus inquired.

"He has this thing called the Slug Club, which is basically his little fan club of students," Lucius began to explain holding up his hand to forestall Severus's sarcastic comment. He went on, "I know it's ridiculous. However, the man has some high connections in almost every industry including the ministry. If you want to get anywhere with any influence, sucking up to Slughorn with his little Slug Club parties is the way to do it. Think about it this way, he could get you in with the best potion master for your mastership if you wanted to do that. Or get you into the ministry with his contacts. He's worth keeping close," Lucius explained. Severus narrowed his eyes. Paused a moment and nodded.

Severus returned back to his work. Lucius seeming smug and proud of himself. Severus had no idea why his being invited to this dinner party was something important. To him it was just another irritation. Another distraction. Sure it wouldn't hurt to have connections to get into a good apprenticeship with a potion master, but really he didn't need Slughorn to do it. Shrugging he continued working. The time for him flew by. Soon he was done both potions. Utterly exhausted. He had already been beyond tired, but now he just wanted to take the potions and go to bed. Cleaning up went faster as Lucius helped. No doubt wanting to be gone from there.

Both boys left without seeing Slughorn again. Which seemed odd to Severus. He didn't argue it, he had no desire to speak with the strange man. He went back to his dormitory, took his potions grimacing at the taste, and went straight to bed. Deciding he would clean the vials tomorrow.

He woke up early as usual and took the second dose of the two healing potions. Pleased that he was already beginning to feel much better. If a bit tired and sore. Pleased he'd avoided going to the infirmary and had managed to still get the potions that would heal him. His secret was safe. His mother was safe. That's all that mattered. Now he could focus on attaining the best grades possible. Having time and no longer being consumed with the pain in his body Severus set to work on organizing his belongings. Stacking his books on the desk by his bedside in the same neat and organized way he always did things. He set the stack of parchment neatly on the desk to one side and set up his spare quills and ink into a drawer. Setting out one ink well and a quill in it's holder on the desk's surface. Satisfied he moved onto organizing his wardrobe. Stacking and hanging his clothing neatly and in perfect order. Done with that he checked that his trunk was empty and closed the lid. He cast a look at his things before he settled down on his bed to read before breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

**CHAPTER FIVE: Letters**

Severus spent the rest of the week trying hard to avoid the Mauranders as they had started calling themselves. A group of four boys: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Severus shivered every time he thought about them. Three of them, Black, Potter and Lupin, were responsible for sending him into the lake. He had avoided going out of the castle since that day until he was certain the last of his healing welts were gone from his back. There was no way he wanted to infect them again. That hadn't stopped the boys from cornering him. Knocking his library books from his arms. Throwing spells at him. Or simply throwing insults his way. He sighed in deep thought as he sat down for breakfast. He received three letters as he ate breakfast on Thursday morning. One from his mother. Which he opened straight away.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I am so proud of you my son, you are in the house of your ancestors. I know you must be relieved to hear that I am well. I miss my little helper so much. It is much harder to run the shop without you by my side. Hopefully this summer you won't have too much homework and can come by to help me again. You know that special potion you made for Miss. Allect has really helped her out. Just remember to try your hardest, but do try and have some fun my love. You hardly smile anymore and it breaks my heart to see you like this. You are just eleven, try and remember that._

 _I wish you would write me Sev, you know I miss your voice the most. This place just isn't home without you my treasured heart. Tell me how you are doing. I hope you've made friends. How's Lily? Is she settling in well as well?_

 _Love always,_

 _Eileen Snape_

Severus had read his mother's letter with an emotionless mask on his face. He knew it wouldn't do for anyone to see the relief and tears that sprung to his eyes even at the Slytherin breakfast table. He tucked the letter lovingly into his journal. All too aware that Lucius was watching him. Latter he would use magic to make the letter become a page in the book. That way he couldn't ever loose it. He would reply to it tonight before he went to bed. After everyone else was asleep of course. That way no one could read what he wrote. He ran his hand over his journal feeling the faint thrum of the wards his mother had cast over it. No one but him could dream of opening it. Even his father couldn't destroy it. He felt relieved at this. Though to him it was the fact that the book was weightless and appeared to be small and yet would never run out of pages that was more important then the protective wards. It had been the only gift his mother could give him without his father destroying it. Severus could still feel the beatings he'd received for it. He didn't care. He treasured the journal that documented his birth and early years from is mother. All the way until he was six years old when it was given to him. In it's pages he could always read his mother's love for him. He knew he was loved. Even if no one really showed it to him at home.

Taking a deep steadying breath he opened Tobias's letter with growing trepidation.

 _Severus,_

 _Don't forget what waits for you at home._

 _Don't forget your place you worthless brat! I won't have you ruining my reputation. You hear me!_

 _Tobias D. Snape_

Severus shivered at those words. A simple sentence enough to send him into a cold sweat. He looked over at Lucius. Had he told someone? Did his father know that he'd been found out? Panic began to build inside his chest and his hands began to shake. Tears forming in his eyes. Oh gods his mother. What if she'd been hurt because Lucius knew. Severus wished he'd not eaten as he began to feel sick. He knew now he could never finish his breakfast. To his horror and shame the tears began to flood his eyes. Quickly he pushed the letter that was unopened into his bag. Not realizing that his father's letter had dropped to the table in his hast to put everything away. Grabbing his bag he all but fled the room. Keeping his eyes down. Blindly hoping no one saw his weakness.

His hopes were dashed immediately as he left the great hall and ran straight into Sirius Black. He fell down hard on his back. The painful landing making him look up before he even realized he'd been crying. Silent tears still falling. Sirius caught himself before falling glaring down at the boy who'd hit him. Realization and mocking soon flashed over his features as a glint shone in his eyes.

"Watch were your going Snivellus," Sirius drawled mockingly. James and Petter laughed.

"Look the little slimy git is crying," James taunted. "What happened Snivellus, the food not to your liking?" More ringing laughter sounded.

Severus was breathing hard. He could barely hold back the blind panic. He was feeling sick. He didn't care what they were saying. He just needed to get back home. He needed to make sure his mother wasn't hurt. He couldn't breath. He was panicking and desperately tried to get up. Sirius pushed him down with his foot hard. The pain of the pressure on his chest joining with the burning in his lungs until he was gasping hard for breath.

"Were not done with you Snivellus, we need to teach you a lesson in manners," Sirius drawled darkly.

"Please..." Severus gasped. He needed to be alone. He couldn't think. Couldn't breath.

"Awe look the little baby's crying for his mommy," James said mockingly in a sing song voice. The word 'mommy' was almost too much for Severus. Images of his bloodied mother lying on the floor. While his father taunted him. Reminding him of what would happen if anyone found out. All the blood pooling around her. Her pleading eyes meeting his. The same hazel eyes. The same eyes that usually shone with love whenever she looked at him now shun with pain and horror. He shivered violently as bile rose up his throat at the all too real image.

Sirius kicked him hard in the stomach, the same blow that had followed from his father's punch. Severus gasped out a breath and crumpled around himself as the memory overwhelmed everything else. His father's shouts in his ears ringing as blackness took him. He hadn't realized he'd started to hyperventilate until he suddenly felt the darkness. The only relief from the kicks that were raining down on him from two of the four boys surrounding him.

When he came too slowly he found he was still lying on the cold stone floor. Shouts were ringing out from an argument not a few feet away. Pain was lacerating his abdomen, ribs, and his arms. His shoulders ached. His back was stiff and a headache was forming at the base of his skull. He didn't know what had happened. All he could see was his mother's battered face and pleading eyes. Realization dawned. His father's letter. He panicked again. Trying to push himself up. He felt a strong hand on his arm and screamed. Silence fell. Then running footsteps and suddenly more voices.

"Mr. Snape, stop screaming!" Came the loud and startling voice of an adult. Instantly he fell silent. Knowing that if he dared to disobey he'd be beaten again. His eyes were tightly shut against the pain and the fearful realization. His breathing was still ragged. "Now tell me what happened," demanded the same voice. Severus remained silent. How could the voice not know what had happened. It was evident. This was a trick. His father would no doubt know if he said anything. He couldn't say anything. What was he suppose to say.

"Mr. Snape, tell me where you are hurting?" The same voice demanded again. Stern and yet warm. Female. Not his mother. He blinked. Looking up into a stern witch's face. He knew this one. Professor McGonagall. She was the one who brought him to be sorted. He blinked slowly up at her. Owlishly. Trying to think. "Well if you are not going to tell me, then it's off to the Hospital Wing with you."

"No!" Severus screamed, backing away from her. Pushing himself up despite the pain. Trying to run while still sitting on the floor. Realization had come crashing down on him. He wasn't at home on the living room floor. She wasn't a test. He was at Hogwarts. In the entrance hall. Panic swelled up. Oh no, they couldn't know. They couldn't.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," the professor said. Clearly startled by his behaviour. Lucius stepped out of the shadows then. Kneeling beside him.

"Sev, look at me," Lucius's kind voice broke through his desperate thoughts. "You have nothing to fear. Come on, let's get you into the Hospital Wing so we can have your bruises looked at ok?"

"NO!" Severus said shaking his head desperately. "I'm FINE. I don't need any help. Leave me ALONE!"

"Mr. Snape enough of your yelling! You will get up and come with me to the Hospital Wing. Then you will tell me what happened. Do I make myself clear?" demanded the confused and clearly worried professor. Severus adamantly shook his head. Tears blinding his eyes. She wouldn't believe him. No one ever did. He'd only be beat harder next time for it. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't.

"I can't! Please I can't. Please. Lucius, please. Please don't let them take me there!" Severus pleaded sickened by the weakness of his own emotions. His father would be so disappointed. He knew he would get so many beating for this.

"Severus, I can't do that. Those bastards beat you up right here in the entrance hall. Hell half the teachers saw it!" Lucius exclaimed. At a loss for what to do with the first year.

"Language Mr. Malfoy. Do you know what is going on?" Minerva asked. Clearly even more concerned for the child.

"I do, but I cannot tell you," Lucius replied. Looking down sadly at Severus.

"Why not?" Demanded the stern witch.

"Because I vowed on my magic not to," Lucius explained. All traces of reservations gone as his eyes scanned the bruised and tear stained face of the first year he had come to respect.

"Alright, we will discuss that later. Can you tell me what happened to cause those two boys to attack Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked kindly to Lucius.

"Nothing. Severus just left the hall and ran into them. They started it," Lucius told her. Though by her expression she didn't completely believe him. Of course not. He was a Slytherin and those two boys had been Gryffindors. No one would ever believe that a Slytherin was innocent. The injustice of that and the evident pain in Severus's face made Lucius seethe in anger.

"Very well, nothing and I mean NOTHING, gives a student the right to fight inside this school. You Mr. Snape will join Mr. Black and Mr. Potter in detention at seven tomorrow. Now to the Hospital Wing," Minerva demanded. Taking a firm hold of the struggling boy and directing him to the hospital wing. She was determined to find out what had happened to him. Not just from the fight he had clearly lost, but also to cause his reaction to going to see the nurse. Lucius followed them determined to protect the smaller boy.

Severus felt the pain of being pulled up intensify in the bruises on his shoulder and arm. Bitting his lower lip to keep from making a single sound. He would need to be much more careful now. He was forced to follow the stern witch through the halls and towards the infirmary. Left sitting on a bed while the witch went off to the small office not far away. Severus sat stiff and glared at the door to the office. He needed to rethink things. Needed to make sure he had a proper story. Lucius regarded him.

"You dropped this," Lucius said handing his father's letter back. The sight of it nearly sent Severus into a panic. He quickly took it. His breathing becoming uneven and erratic again. "I didn't tell anyone Sev," Lucius said. Since the younger seemed to respond better to that nickname, Lucius was using it to try and help the panicked child.

"I know, but how could he know that I told you?" Severus asked pleadingly.

"I don't think he does Sev, I think it's just a warning. You really should tell Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall. They could help you, you know that right?" Lucius asked.

"If I tell then he'll kill Mother," Severus replied. "I can't tell Lucius and they can't find out."

"Their going to find out something, I'm certain that Professor McGonagall is asking Madam Pomfrey to do a full examination on you. Don't panic, there's nothing they can do unless you talk. Except monitor you. You'll have to be careful what you do. Stay out of trouble and make sure to keep a low profile and you'll be fine," Lucius said. Hatting that he had to help the boy hide the evident abuse. He wanted to help the boy. Wanted to help him get out of that situation. Sickened and enrage that a father could do that to his child. There was nothing he could do. He'd made a promise. One he regretted, but still.

Severus regarded his friend. Sighing in relief at the reassurance. He couldn't allow anyone to find out. He had to prevent them from implying that his father was responsible or his mother would pay the cost. He drew in steadying breaths, as the Mediwitch came out of her office closely followed by Minerva.

"I hear you've been fighting Mr. Snape. Let's have a look at those bruises then," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "Lie down on the bed for me. Mr. Malfoy wait outside," the mediwitch instructed and with a wave of her wand the curtains shut around the bed. Lucius waited on the other side of the curtains. Severus obeyed her and lay down on his back. He was already working on clearing his mind so nothing would show of how he felt. He could tell that something didn't add up with the mediwitch.

As she waved her wand over him. Her grim expression grew. Instantly he knew he would either have to remain completely impassive and silent or tell her convincing lies. He had enough practice with the later to be fully aware of how to go about this. Silence however, would serve him better. He had learned that if he did not answer certain questions his punishment was less then if he lied and was caught. Silently determined he stared at her with cold empty black eyes. That seemed to startle the woman for some reason.

A few minutes later she was pulling out some potions from her apron and handing them to him after he'd sat up. "Drink these they will help," she stated. Before leaving him. He could faintly hear her talking with Lucius. Sending him off as the door opened moments latter.

"How is he Poppy?" Minerva's much calmer and very soft voice asked. Severus strained to listen.

"I fear you might be correct Minerva, though I cannot know for certain unless he tells us," Poppy replied.

"What did the scan show?" Minerva pressed.

"I cannot tell you, you know that," Poppy said sadly. "Only his head of house and the headmaster can demand that information."

"Will you tell Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I believe so. I don't think he will tell us anything," Poppy said truthfully and the two walked back to her office. Severus drank the potions and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up again he was blinking up at the far too bright ceiling. He sat up and moments later the mediwitch came over. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Severus replied.

"Alright. I have a few questions to ask you, then you may go," Poppy said giving him a stern look. Severus just looked down at his hands silently. Knowing that if he didn't meet her eyes she couldn't use Legilimency on him and he would be tempted to see her thoughts. He knew that would be dangerous. Though he was a natural at Legilimency he was unpracticed and young, easily detected. He remembered his mother making him promise to never let anyone know how strong he was in the mental arts. It was imperative. So he remained staring at his lap and hoped that Poppy would take it as a sign that he was scared or shy. Both could work to his advantage.

"Can you tell me why you are malnourished and underweight?" Poppy asked. Severus remained silent. When it became apparent that he would not answer she asked another question. "Can you tell me how you bruised your ribs?" Again no answer came. Poppy sighed. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" She pressed one last time. Still Severus remained silent. Bitting his lower lip. "Severus, you are malnourished, underweight, have suffered severe contusions throughout your body all in various stages of healing, fractures that are barely healed, and bruised ribs. These didn't all happen today Severus. You need to tell me what is happening at home so I can help you."

The silence stretched longer. His teeth bit deeper into his lip. How he wished it were that simple. He couldn't tell her. There was nothing she could do. He wouldn't be responsible for the only person who loved him to die because he couldn't bear a little pain. His black eyes glared intently at his hands.

"Alright dear, drink this, you will need to take one every night before bed. I'll make sure that a house elf brings you one vial every night. It's a nutriance potion to help build up what you are lacking," Poppy explained. Handing out a vial that Severus took in shaky hands and downed without so much as a grimace. That alone told Poppy the conditions this boy was used to. His silent acceptance of something other children made a fuss over. That was unusual for an eleven year old. Taking the empty vial she set it down. "Severus I want to help you, please talk to me," Poppy tried one last time, but still he did not answer her. She sighed wearily.

"Alright Mr. Snape if you won't speak to me you may go," Poppy said resigned. Severus quickly shuffled off the bed and grabbed his bag. Making sure to add the letter Lucius had left from his dad into the bag before he took off for his third period class. No sooner had he entered the classroom that he was told to go to the headmaster's office. Sighing Severus went to the gargoyle statue and spoke the password.

"Sugar Plums," Severus said in a neutral voice. The gargoyle sprang out of the way and an ascending spiral staircase appeared. Severus stepped up onto it and let it bear him upwards. When he stepped off at the top and knocked on the door it sprang open and he walked in. Seated behind his desk was the Headmaster. Before him on two of the three seats in the room were Lucius and Narcissa. It was clear from Narcissa's angry face that she had been arguing with the headmaster. Severus walked forward and took the third seat after the headmaster waved his hand to it.

"Severus, there are a few things I need to speak to you about," Albus said softly. He seemed so cheerful. Severus for his part remained silent. Watching the headmaster with intense black eyes. Revealing nothing of how he felt. "Madam Pomfrey has given me a report that is most troubling. Tell me Severus how are things at home?"

Severus looked at him and stayed silent. It was easier to be silent then to speak. He kept his emotions firmly in check. Making sure none of them showed on the cold aristocratic mask he wore. Just like Aryanna had taught him.

"Severus I want an answer when I ask you questions," Albus said sternly when it became evident that the child would not answer.

"I do not have to answer that question Headmaster," Severus replied. Cold and detached.

"On the contrary dear boy, you do have to answer me. Not only is it polite, but I am only trying to help you. I cannot do that if you will not answer me," Albus responded. Clearly getting a little annoyed at the coldness of the child before him.

"I do not need help," Severus replied darkly.

"Maybe we can talk about it later then," Albus said knowing he would get no where with the child today, "how about you tell me why you are fighting with James and Sirius?"

"I haven't done anything wrong," Severus stated. He felt fear creeping into his chest. If his father was written about his behaviour in school Aryanna would be paying him a visit. He did not want that.

"So Lucius and Narcissa have informed me, yet I do not believe Professor McGonagall gave you a detention for no reason," Albus said gently. The same thing he'd told Narcissa. Severus could see the seething in Narcissa's gaze. Her anger evident.

"I haven't done anything wrong, they attacked me," Severus informed the headmaster.

"Blaming others for your actions will not solve anything Severus, but if you continue to lie about it then I cannot help you," Albus responded to the glaring child. Severus just closed his eyes as anger built even more inside of him. Why could no one believe he wasn't lying? Why was it always the same. With a tired sigh he just nodded to the headmaster. What else could he do? There was no way he could just keep living like this. He needed to get away. The worry and pain of everything was getting too much for him. Resigned he sat in his dark thoughts while the headmaster lectured him about his behaviour. As if he had done the wrong deed of beating up another student.

Finally half an hour later they were dismissed. Severus made to escape as quick as possible. Tired and fed up. He raced down the stairs and to the dungeons. Finally he could be alone for a few hours before he had the stupid dinner party that Lucius insisted he had to attend. Silently curling up in a corner of the common room that was dark and isolated from everyone. With his back against the wall he drew his legs up. Pulled out the last letter.

 _Severus,_

 _I am pleased you have made Slytherin. If you fail to produce the appropriate grades for a Prince Heir I will have you brought here for private tutoring until such time that you are capable of performing to my standards. Do not fail me child, you will be disappointed if you do._

 _Aryana Prince_

Severus sighed at the letter. More threats. More pressure. It was only the first week and already everyone wanted something from him. He pulled out a blank parchment and penned out a letter for his mother.

 _Dear Eileen,_

 _Thank you for sending me a letter. I miss you a lot mom. I'm working really hard on my classes and hope that I can make you proud of me. I have some good friends here so you don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine. I'm really glad I could help Miss. Allect. I hope she's doing much better then she was the last time I saw her in the shop. Do try and spend a little of the money on yourself mom, you deserve nice things._

 _With all my love_

 _Severus T. Snape_

It wasn't much. Severus knew that reading his own letter. It was pathetic. What else could he say? He hated Hogwarts about as much as he hated his father's home. Was he not allowed to find a home anywhere? The thought of that made his heart burn with pain and anger. What had he ever done to deserve this? Was he really such a freak. Putting the paper into an envelop he addressed it to his mother and put it in the front of his journal so he could send it off tomorrow morning before class. Pulling out his quill and ink he began to write out everything that had happened today. The anger bleeding onto the page. His fears and desires spilling out of him in ways they never could in reality. Since he could never speak them to anyone. Why did everyone want to hurt him? It was all he could ever wonder. Annoyed with writing he flipped the page and started to draw instead.

Severus was a fair hand at drawing.

The ink stains on his fingers would be hard to wash off and Lucius was the first to notice. As he stood calmly waiting for Lucius to come down the stairs from the prefects sleeping quarters. Unlike most of the rest of Slytherin the Prefects slept up the single flight of stairs. They had private rooms. Unlike the other students.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked curious at the black stains.

"I was drawing," Severus replied. he had already finished his assignments from the day before having stayed up well into the night to do them. He was in no mood to start tonights assignments so he would do those after the dinner party.

"Really?" Lucius asked curious. It was after all something he had not expected from the studious boy. Severus didn't reply he just glared at Lucius. "Ok so can I see?" Severus shrugged. Pulled out the thin volume he kept on him at all times regardless of where he was and opened it to the page with the drawing. Whispered a soft word and showed it to Lucius. The drawing was of his mother's face. "Wow, that's really good!" Lucius exclaimed giving the book back to Severus. Severus nodded. Whispered a word over the book and placed it back in his pocket.

"Were late," Lucius drawled as he cast an eye at the clock. Severus shrugged uncaring and fell into step with Lucius as they headed down towards the dungeon. Lily was walking down towards them and Severus gave her a smile.

"Hi Sev," Lily said grinning. Her smile faltered slightly, "you ok? You looked really sad at breakfast and I heard you'd gotten into a fight."

"Yah I'm fine, and I didn't fight anyone. They attacked me," Severus said. Angry that everyone thought it was his fault.

"I know that Sev, you're not a violent guy. Don't worry about it their just bullies," Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder. Lucius watched their easy interaction. Whoever this girl was she was important to Severus. That much was evident by the relaxation that came over the otherwise stiff male. Leading them down towards Slughorns office gave them time to catch up.

Severus and Lily talked about the subjects they had this term, homework and various other topics. Lily talked about her friends and Severus remained silent. Mostly Lily did the talking, but Severus enjoyed listening to her and he smiled. As they neared the office Lily fell silent.

As they entered Lucius introduced everyone to Severus and Lily. Severus watched with cold disinterest as the students milled about talking to each other. Until they were called by Slughorn to enter his dining room. The students filtered in and took their seats around the round table. The conversation flowed about so and so's famous father, their job interest, and various other boring topics. Severus didn't say a single word all evening. Simply watching silent and eating very little. He felt deceptively not hungry today. He didn't even try and touch desert. Never having sweat things at home. The sight of the large ice cream made his stomach turn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I realize that it seems like Minerva and Albus are being harsh. And they are. Since the story is Severus centric you won't see what is being said behind his back. What he is unaware of. Also remember that there is a prejudice against Slytherin house as a whole. Also I am trying to keep this as canon as possible even though it's slightly AU. Albus and Minerva were not aware of the extent that the Mauranders were teasing and bullying Severus nor how bad his home life was. They are going to begin to suspect that Severus might be more innocent in this then they thought at first. At least until he starts casting hexes. Don't judge them too harshly.

Next up will be Flying... BAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... Followed by Potions...

 **Ideas wanted:** Ok so I've got a few more ideas for pranks for the Mauranders to get up to against Severus. But if you guys have any you'd like to see shoot them my way. I'd be more then happy to continue and even up the angst factor.


	6. Chapter 6: Flying

**CHAPTER SIX: Flying**

The rest of the first two weeks went by quickly. The third week into school and several pranks later Severus realized today he would be learning to fly. He was rather nervous and therefore even as he made his way to breakfast he was not excited. He really just wanted this class over. He found that he liked Potions much better. Potions and Herbology were his favourite class. Transfiguration was his weakest subject. Astronomy was hard because of the height of the tower and it's open expanse. He never felt comfortable during that class and struggled to do the assignments during the practical portions of the class.

Severus had just sat down at breakfast. A library book on advanced potions sitting open at the page he'd been reading last night before he fell asleep leaned against the milk jug. A large bowl of cereal sat in front of the book with a glass of pumpkin juice next to the book. Serving more as a place holder then actually bearing any importance to the eleven-year-old boy. Severus was just shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth when Lucius sat down next to him. Grabbed the book and flipped it to the cover. Frowning at it. Severus glared at him as he tried to chew and swallow the cereal without chocking.

"Give me my book back!" Severus demanded to his friend. Not bothering to try and reach for it. Knowing the older boy would just pull it out of his reach. He glared intently at Lucius.

"Relax Sev, I'm not going to steel your precious book. I'm just curious why your reading this rubbish?" Lucius drawled putting the closed book back down on the table within Severus's reach. The younger boy grabbed the book and proceeded to open it once more and put it back in place before even attempting to answer.

"It's not rubbish Luc. It's actually very interesting. There's a potion in here that..." Severus began his voice taking on an edge of excitement over his normally emotionless tone. His black eyes lighting up with interest.

"Anyways," Lucius cut him off, "as interesting as some weird potion might be. It's your first flying lesson today. Are you excited?"

Severus grumbled annoyed about being cut off. For a moment he wasn't going to answer. He simply kept eating. Looking longingly at his book. Evidently preferring to be reading then talking about this. "No," he whispered so softly Lucius had to strain to hear him.

"Why ever not?" Lucius demanded astounded. Severus had been excited about every class so far. Lucius could hardly get him to shut up at times. Especially about Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. He was now completely aghast. Though he knew Severus was not athletic by any stretch of the imagination. He'd assumed the boy would have at least been excited about flying. Like every other first year. Well for that matter any other student.

"I'm just not ok," Severus replied neutrally. Not in the least bit interested in talking about his fear of heights in the least. Or well for that matter any of his fears. He'd much rather study. He might have talked endlessly with Lucius when the boy asked him something, but he hardly talked around anyone else. Unless it had to do with Potions. The one thing no one could keep him quiet about. Most students had figured that much out by now.

"Ok," Lucius said catching the fear in Severus's eyes that spoke volumes. The boy's face had become a completely blank mask. Lucius hadn't missed the longing look at his book. The slight shiver at the thought of answering. Or the way Severus had shut down. All signs that Lucius knew well from his young friend. It still surprised Lucius that for all his brilliance and maturity Severus was only eleven-years-old and in moments like these Lucius saw that. It was one of the many things that had drawn Lucius to the younger Slytherin. Besides being brilliant, cunning and intelligent Severus was reserved and exceptionally well mannered.

The two fell into quiet silence as they finished up their breakfast. Severus returning to reading his book while Lucius engaged in another conversation with another one of his friends. Severus put his book under his arm and got up a short while later.

"I'll be in the common room when you get back Sev, I want to know how it went," Lucius called out as Severus gracefully stalked out of the great hall and back to their dormitories to deposit his book.

Once outside Severus observed the rows of twenty brooms with a frown. He didn't look up as the Gryffindors came out and the rest of the Slytherins who hadn't already been there. Severus as always had been early. Not wanting to be late at all.

"Go stand beside a broomstick, chop chop," Madam Hooch called out as she neared them. Severus gave a small swallow before doing as she'd asked. He looked up as she started laying out the ground rules. Fear spiking in his heart.

"Alright," she said after her speech. "Now hold out your hand over your broom. Call out clearly up," she instructed.

The class did as she said and only a handful of them had their brooms shoot up into their hands on their first tries. Severus was not one of those. It took him four tries before his broom obeyed him. He still looked at it with a blank mask and frightened black eyes. Determined not to show how uneasy he felt. His body was stiff and his movements controlled.

"Now all of you mount your brooms," Madam Hooch said and the class obeyed. She walked around showing them how to do it and correcting their grips. Severus paid close attention to how he was to sit, even if he did so rather rigidly.

"Alright on my whistle you will kick off the ground go up into the air and then lean forwards and come back down," Madam Hooch instructed. Counting down. The shrill sound of her whistle sounding on three. Severus drew a deep breath kicked off and felt as if he was leaving his stomach on the ground. His face drained completely of color. He leaned down forwards slightly and descended. Grateful to be on the ground once again. He found a slight imperceptible tremor shaking his body.

"Very good," Madam Hooch called. Everyone had managed to do as she'd asked. Though Severus noted as he looked around. He was not the only one who looked uncertain. Madam Hooch continued, "Now you'll kick off and do one lap of the field. Return here afterwards."

Severus joined the rest of the class as they did a circle of the field. His stomach was doing it's best to turn itself inside out and it took all his concentrated not to go back to the earth or worse vomit. He was shaking uncontrollably by the time he was done wanting nothing more then to leave. Never wanting to fly again. He hated this. It was worse then looking down from the tall towers. His heart was beating wildly.

The rest of the class consisted of doing the same thing. Only higher and higher until Madam Hooch had to fly up into the air with them. She had then practice going up and down. Doing turns. Flying in a straight line. All of it was making Severus more and more nervous. His fear mounting every moment they rose higher. Until he couldn't look down without feeling queasy. By the time he landed his legs felt like jelly and he was shaking like a lief. He could hear James and Sirius laughing at him. He didn't care. As soon as class was dismissed Severus quickly hurried off to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once he was there he slumped onto the couch and leaned forwards burying his head into his hands. He was working on taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down when he felt a presence next to him. He tried to sit up and look at who it was, but the moment he moved and opened his eyes, he had to shut them quickly and lean back forwards or he would have thrown up.

"Merlin's beard Sev, you are as white as a ghost!" Lucius exclaimed. For the small amount of time he'd seen Severus's face he couldn't believe how pail his friend was. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Severus mumbled from his rather awkward position. He wanted nothing more then to just lie down and never get up.

"Sev you don't look fine, maybe you should lie down and tell me what's wrong?" Lucius said standing up from where he'd been siting next to Severus. Nodding weakly Severus lay back on the couch keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Luc is he sick?" Narcissa asked hurrying over having caught sight of them.

"He looks it, but I don't know Cissa," Lucius said. His voice was anxious. "Sev you need to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Luc. I just need to rest a bit. Stop worrying," Severus ground out between clenched teeth. He hated this coddling. He just wanted to be left alone.

"You are not fine Severus and I won't hear of it," Narcissa said getting frustrated. "Stubborn boys!" She groused before softening her voice. "What happened?"

"Flying happened. I hate it. Satisfied now?" Severus said darkly getting angry. Now that he was lying down he was starting to feel better and he didn't want to discuss it.

"You're air sick?" Lucius asked astounded. Severus didn't answer. It was answer enough for Lucius. "Merlin's beard Sev! You need to tell Professor Slughorn."

"I'm not giving the Mauranders another reason to ridicule me Luc," Severus sighed heavily. Preferring to feel this way every week then to have them laugh at him for his fear.

"Those Cretans won't know anything Severus. I'm certain that they have something that will help you not feel sick when you fly. Just try it Severus, please," Narcissa pressed.

"Alright, alright. Just please stop already," Severus grumbled. Sitting back up and sighing. He pushed himself up. "I have to go. Charms is going to be starting soon and I'm already going to be late."

Without another word Severus gathered his bag and headed off to class. Leaving Lucius and Narcissa looking worried. The last thing he heard as the door closed was Narcissa saying to Lucius, "We need to do something about those cretans Luc."


	7. Chapter 7: Potion Class

**CHAPTER SEVEN: POTION CLASS**

Lucius looked over at Narcissa as the common room door closed behind Severus's retreating form. "Yes we do. It's time we show Severus what Slytherin House is, it's also time that I owl my father about some things. I trust I can leave your cousin's wayward ways in your hands Cissa?"

"Oh yes, I'm certain Sirius hasn't forgotten what my sister Bella can do when she's mad. I've got a few things up my own sleeve for my dear cousin," Narcissa said with a wicked grin.

"We cannot let him find out what we are planning Cissa," Lucius said with a wicked grin of his own.

"Never dear," Narcissa replied as she turned and left to find Bellatrix.

* * *

By the end of the next week Friday found Severus sitting at his desk in potions class working diligently on that weeks assignment in complete silence. It was unusual to see the quiet Slytherin boy sitting next to the energetic Gryffindor girl, but most in the class didn't comment. Only the four Gryffindor boys who sat near the back cast wayward glances at the two students.

"Why Miss Evans, I dare say this is most ingenious. How ever did you get the potion to be this lovely shade of green with a hint of minty scent while still retaining it's original purpose?" Professor Slughorn said staring down at their perfect potion.

"I didn't sir, it was Sev's notes on the recipe we followed," Lily stated looking over at her friend who was slicing up the last of the leafy ingredients with a single minded purpose.

"Mr. Snape, care to explain this," Professor Slughorn began, "most interesting and ingenious addition to the potion?"

"What exactly do you want me to explain Professor?" Severus asked slightly startled at being addressed directly. Laying the knife down on the desk clearly unhappy at being interrupted.

"Your additions my boy, I want to know where you learned them!" Professor Slughorn stated staring at the small boy with glee.

"I didn't sir, I invented them," Severus stated plainly as if there was nothing at all remarkable about that. To him there wasn't. "Lily can you finish the roots, they need to be added in less then a minute and I find myself unable to complete them as anticipated," he stated turning to regard Lily as he spoke.

"Sure Sev," Lily replied. She gave him a genuine smile and took over the preparation while Severus turned his less then impressed gaze to Slughorn once again. It was evident that Severus was more interested in the potion then in anything the professor had to say.

"You invented..." Slughorn gasped. "Oh dear me. You must tell me what brought this about I am most intrigued."

"Not much to tell really. Madam Aryanna Prince had just finished teaching the difficulties in flavouring healing potions. Or really any potion for that matter. Father was predisposed after lessons and I had to go to Mother's shop to assist her in preparing the next day's potions. She had a late customer come in needing a draught of stomach soother that she could keep down due to her extreme morning sickness. Mother needed a way to flavour the drought and make it more potent. I started thinking about it and came up with an addition of two powdered mint leaves with a single rose petal left whole added at the mid way point of the potion. It's really just a matter of balance," Severus explained mater of fact. Clearly not concerned with the growing astonished look on Slughorns face as he spoke.

"Dear boy, that is astonishingly brilliant," Slughorn gasped. "Could you provide a copy of your notes along with a vial of todays potion for me to take to Madam Pomfrey for inspection?"

"Yes sir," Severus replied, "may I return to my work now?"

"Yes of course," Slughorn stated distracted as he stared at them. Severus ignored him and went to work on peeling the eyes of newt that sat waiting in their container on his desk. Lily looked back and forth between the distracted Professor watching them work and Severus for several moments. As the potion simmered for the required fifteen minutes before it could be decanted Severus took the time to copy out his notes onto a clean parchment. Lily started to clean up the ingredients they had not used and their various equipment while he copied the notes.

At the end of class Lily brought up two vials for their days assignments at the same time as Severus brought up the vial and notes he handed Slughorn who looked delighted. Gathering up their things the two left the class talking. It was Lily of course who did most of the talking.

"You know that he's going to have your recipe sent to St. Mungos right?" Lily asked.

"Formula," Severus corrected distractedly. Not bothering to care about the rest of her question.

"What?" Lily asked startled by his one word answer.

"A potion recipe as you call it is called a potion formula. You cook with a recipe, you brew a potion from a formula," Severus explained. Still distracted.

"Oh um Ok. But what do you think they will do once they review your formula?" Lily pressed.

"I don't really care," Severus stated. Still distracted.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "You do know that most first year couldn't even make this potion right? Let alone invent a new way to make it! Sev you're a genius at potions. How is it that you don't see that?" Lily said in a huff.

"You don't make potions Lily you brew them," Severus answered. Continuing on his trek to the library instead of lunch.

"Where are you going? What is the matter, you are not even paying attention to a word I'm saying, well outside of correcting me!" Lily demanded.

"The library," Severus replied.

"What are you going to the library for?" Lily asked.

"Research," Severus stated plainly. Lily got annoyed of the one word answers and stepped up in front of him stopping Severus dead in his tracks.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" Lily demanded bitingly.

"What?" Severus demanded. Blinking at her. It was evident to Lily that he'd been lost in his thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked again.

"Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" Severus inquired.

"You're ignoring me, you aren't going to lunch, you are clearly distracted by something and you're going to library to do research when I know you've already finished all the homework from our earlier study session. So I ask again, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Lily. Hector let me read his assignment homework and one of the questions on his sixth year potion assignment has caught my interest. I'm just curious as to where I could find out a little more on the matter," Severus explained.

"Who's Hector?" Lily asked. Completely confounded why Severus would be looking at a sixth year assignment.

"He's a sixth year in my house. He's a bit of a dunce at potions, but needs to pass it to NEWT level for the ministry position he wants to take when he leaves Hogwarts. I sort of told him I'd help with what I could," Severus said shrugging.

"You..." Lily began staring open mouthed at him.

"What?" Severus said looking at her oddly. Why was she gaping at him like that? He wondered.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Lily said in abject confusion.

"I am aware of what I'm saying yes, why wouldn't I be?" Severus demanded.

"You have no idea how brilliant you are do you?" Lily asked him.

"Come off it Lily. I'm just repaying a dept. Nothing more then that. Now can I go to the library?" Severus said frustrated. Lily was too shocked to even think of a response when he sidestepped her and walked into the library with a polite greeting to the librarian. Three hours later found Severus leaving the library with a large stack of books in his arms on his way to Transfiguration having only two minutes to make it to class on time. As he slipped into the classroom he noticed the odd looks from his yearmates and his professor.

Transfiguration was his hardest class. Not that he wasn't good at it. His written assignments were above standard and always received top marks. He did however struggled with the practical aspect of the class. Today they were to turn a matchbox into a goblet. Something that Severus found challenging. Silently he got to work without so much a word spoken to anyone around him. He did not managed to turn his matchbox into a goblet, but he did manage to make it somewhat change. It still looked like a matchbox, but had the general shape of a goblet. This annoyed him greatly. At the end of lessons he gather up his assignment, put his books and notes into his bag and gathered the armload of books he'd signed out of the library. On his way back towards the common room about one hallway down past the classroom he felt a hard shove from behind. Falling and scattering the books across the hallway he found himself surrounded by four boys.

"Oi if it isn't Snivellous," James taunted.

"Sorry there Snivelly didn't see you behind all that grease," Sirius added laughing as he leaned against the wall.

"What you got there Snivellous," James demanded grabbing up a potion book. Looking at it, "trying to earn some money with some potions? Or just wanting your good for nothing family to have some type of reason to keep a snivelling little grease rag like you around?" James taunted.

"As if the little slime ball could even read this shit," Sirius said.

"I bet he can't even read his own name," Peter added triumphantly.

"So you little cheat, found some way to get some poor sap to give you that recipe so you could look good in class and then trick Evans into believing it was you?" James demanded. "I'll tell you something Snivellous she's in OUR house not yours. So you are not to speak to her. Or else!"

"Why don't we teach him what happens to little slimy snakes who think they are better then everyone else," Sirius stated. Peter laughed gleefully rubbing his pudgy hands together.

"Guys maybe we should just leave him be now," Remus said very softly.

"Oh come on Rem it's not like were going to really hurt the little worm. Just have some fun with him," James said dismissively to his friend.

"Yah, were just going to teach him to stay in his own little hole," Sirius growled advancing on Severus. "Peter grab him," Sirius ordered. Peter stepped up behind Severus who got in a good punch to the boy's nose before he was grabbed by both James and Sirius and pushed against the wall. Peter was clutching his bleeding nose. James cast a sticking charm on Severus who was fighting their hold while Sirius punched him in the gut. Severus didn't make a sound. He simply glowered at them both.

Remus looked distinctly unhappy as he watched his three friends administer an old fashion beating on Severus. The smaller boy wasn't even able to fight back properly because he was restrained. It saddened Remus to see this, but he didn't want his friends to abandon him for helping a snake no less. So he stayed silent. When footsteps sounded in their deserted corridor the other's broke away and bolted so they wouldn't be caught. Remus lingered.

He canceled the spell and Severus dropped to the floor. Glaring up at Remus with defiance and hatred evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered out. Clearly uncomfortable with the heated gaze.

"Go Away!" Severus growled in a deadly whispered reaching for his wand. Remus turned and fled. Severus slumped back down on the ground and began to gather his things which were scattered about the hall curtesy of Peter.

"Mr. Snape, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded as the boy was slowly stacking up his books clearly wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Sorry Professor," Severus whispered turning to look at the voice behind him. Drawing protectively around his sore stomach.

"Merlin's beard child, what happened?" Professor McGonagall gasped seeing the cut lip and bruised cheek. Along with a few long scrapes on his cheek. His nose was clearly broken and bleeding

"Nothing Professor," Severus answered finishing putting the last of his notes into his bag. Standing up he winced as the bag was draped over his shoulder digging into the bruises and cut that were hidden by his robes.

"Mr. Snape, you are bleeding and your nose is clearly broken, that is not nothing. Now what happened?" Demanded an irate professor.

"I fell," Severus replied simply bending down exposing unintentionally the long cut that was across his forearm and wrist as he did so. His arms closing around the books before he stood back up. "May I return to my common room now please ma'am," Severus inquired politely.

"I should think not Mr. Snape. Come along now," Professor McGonagall demanded not waiting to see if he would follow her she started leading the way. Severus sighed thinking she would take him to the headmaster for fighting again fell into step behind her.

* * *

 **dragoon109:** Yes I am aware of this. And I do not disagree on some points. Seeing as the story is mostly about Severus you won't see much if anymore of Petunia after a couple of scenes. I know it is not how many like to see her portrayed, but that is how I wanted to portray her. I'm very sorry if that has upset you. In this story Petunia will be jealous of her sister being magical. But she is not a bad person. The one other scene you will see of Petunia and Lily will be during the Christmas holidays, you'll see that Lily is trying to make things up between her and Petunia and you will see that their parents treat them both equally. In this fanfiction I am going to deviate slightly from canon in that regard.


	8. Chapter 8: Headmaster, Mediwitch, Tutor

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait. However, I have gone over all seven previous chapters and made some modifications, changes and updates to them to make them flow better. I am currently working on finishing this series so you will be seeing more updates on this story in the coming weeks.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: Headmasters, Mediwitch, and Tutoring**

Severus shifted the stack of books uncomfortably in his arms. Feeling their weight pull painfully on the long cut on his arm. Digging into it sharply. The pain was causing Severus's breathing to accelerate. Minerva turned in time to see a small wince from the child in her wake and chose to take the stack of books out of his arms. Startling Severus.

"Please ma'am don't take my books," Severus said very softly. His eyes growing wide in trepidation that she would remove them from him and ban him from the library.

"I'm not Mr. Snape. I am concerned with that cut on your arm and you certainly do not need to aggravate the injury by holding this absurd stack of books. You will have them returned to you once you leave the Hospital Wing," Minerva reassured Severus. He nodded his understanding and the two set back to walking down towards the infirmary. Minerva took one quick look at the books in her arms and gaped at what the child had taken.

"You must really enjoy Potions Mr. Snape, these are quite advanced texts for a first year to be reading," Minerva said neutrally.

"Yes ma'am," Severus responded not elaborating on the texts. Minerva sighed, but did not push the issue instead she continued leading the boy down the staircases stopping at the infirmary door and pushing it open waving the boy ahead of her. Severus walked to the nearest bed and sat down knowing it was futile to object. Minerva set the stack of books on the table next to him and told him to wait there.

Severus picked up the top book on the pile and opened it to the page he'd been at before he'd had to leave the library for class. He started reading. Not aware that two people were observing this as they held a quick discussion behind a privacy spell.

"Put the book down Severus, I need to inspect your wounds," Madam Poppy told him. Severus memorized the page number before closing the book sighing in distaste. He pulled up the sleeve of his robe and showed her the rather long cut. "Take off your robe, I need to see the rest of your bruises."

"Most of them are on my stomach and chest Madam," Severus informed her.

"Very well then change out of your school robes and shirt then," Madam Poppy said before closing the curtains around them. Severus did as she asked him to without hesitation. It would end faster for him. Poppy looked over the injuries and decided to cast a diagnostic spell to check for internal injuries. He had internal bruising that she couldn't heal and she told him as much. Informing him that eating rich food might make him sick. He shrugged. I wasn't the first time nor would it likely be the last time. Not that he particularly liked the rich foods anyways, he wasn't used to receiving such and therefore preferred to eat things that were more plain. He allowed her to apply the bruise salve and administer the healing potions before giving him a pain reducing potion and sending him on his way.

"We must see the headmaster Mr. Snape, your injuries indicate you've been fighting again," Minerva told him mater of factly as he stepped out from behind his curtains his large stack of books once again cradled in his arms. Severus nodded resigned to his fate. He followed the Deputy Headmistress up to the Headmasters office.

"Tell me Severus, who have you been fighting with?" Albus asked him after inviting them both to sit and hearing Minerva's report.

"No one sir," Severus replied. He wasn't about to admit he was beaten up by the Mauranders.

"Ah yes you 'fell'," Albus responded and it was clear to Severus that he didn't believe that story. Severus regarded the headmaster with a blank and cold expression. "Very well then," Albus continued after a long moment of silence followed his statement. "Since you will not provide any information I am afraid you can serve a weeks worth of detention with Professor McGonagall for fighting."

Severus didn't respond and was dismissed after a long lecture on fighting. He didn't pay attention having heard it all before. Severus wondered why the bullies always seemed to get away. Regardless it wasn't important, being humiliated and beaten up was something he was used to. Detention couldn't be worse then his grandmother's lessons after all.

Finally retreating back to his common room Severus found the same dark corner he always did and settled down at a desk. Setting the giant pile of books down he pulled out quill, ink and parchment from his bag and began to make diligent notes on what he'd discovered. Referencing one of the books as he went. So engrossed in his work he didn't realize that it was well after midnight until a presence broke his concentration. Making him look up and turn away from his writing. Several feet of parchment already covered with his thin and neat script. Three books laying open before him.

"Have you been doing homework all afternoon?" Lucius asked him startling Severus as he sat himself down on a seat at the table. Severus turned back to his work as they were joined by Hector Nott and Sebastian Avery.

"Evidently," Severus responded indicating his scroll of parchment.

"What are you working on?" Lucius inquired reaching for the parchment. When Severus made no move to stop him Lucius lifted it and started to read the first few lines. He lowered it and gaped at Severus. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Severus responded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"How in blazes did you even come up with this as a research idea to begin with? First years don't learn about the properties of Acromantula Venom let alone Basilisk Venom," Lucius demanded.

"Hector's last assignment. Question ten asked what was the most venomous substance used in healing potions," Severus responded. "Usually it's Acromantula Venom that is the most venomous substance used in healing potions, but that got me thinking that there are far more venomous creatures out there and I began to get curious. My first thought was of Basilisk venom, which isn't used in healing potion, per see anyways, it's used in a very powerful pain relieving potion when one is dying of an incurable disease. Since your dying anyways the medi-witch or wizard usually don't object to using a slow acting poison to ease the pain of their dying patient."

"Bloody hell Snape, do you ever do anything except think?" Avery demanded darkly.

"Why would I do that?" Severus demanded as Lucius resumed his cursory reading on Severus's extensive research notes.

"Evans is right, you have no idea how brilliant you are Severus," Lucius whispered setting the unfinished paper down. "Tell you what, I know quite a few Slytherins who could use tutoring in potions, since you seem to enjoy this so much. Why not offer to tutor the subject?"

"I don't know, what's the benefit of waisting my time on dunderheads?" Severus inquired. His black eyes glinting. This caused Avery to bark out a laugh.

"Kids got a point Lucius," Hector Nott replied.

"Unfettered access to the Potions Lab for one, allies in your own house for another," Lucius listed off a sly smirk curving his features.

"Alright, but I have detention all week starting tomorrow," Severus responded. Lucius looked aghast at him. It was Avery who responded to that statement however.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that one Snape?" Avery barked out. Causing Severus to flinch at the harsh tone.

"Mauranders had a go at me. McGonagall caught me as I was gathering up my books," Severus replied. "The headmaster assigned me detention for a week for fighting."

"Damn," Hector hissed.

"Why don't you fight back?" Lucius demanded. He'd seen Severus get beaten up by the gang a few time, or pranked by them. He'd never seen Severus fight back.

"What's the point. I fight back, it's a worse beating. A beating I can take. So what's the point in fighting when it'll only make things worse. If I just ignore them it irritates them. I have better things to do anyways," Severus said indicating his research.

"You're one strange kid," Hector said in a not so subtle grumble.

"It's late, you should head up to bed," Lucius said as Severus just shrugged and went back to his research pulling a book closer to him.

"It's only midnight," Severus responded as if this wasn't late to him. Which it wasn't. He was used to going to bed around three or four in the morning and waking up around six to eight in the morning depending on the day. Lack of sleep was something Severus had lived with most of his young life, he didn't see how loosing more would really matter.

"We don't have class tomorrow Lucius, let the kid have his fun," Hector suggested, though his voice sounded like he thought this was anything but fun. "Plus if he's half as good as we think he is _he_ will be very interested in this one's progress," Hector went on. Though Severus had no idea who they spoke of it was clear that it was someone important. Lucius nodded and the three left Severus to his work.

Severus remained in the common room a little while longer before he gathered up his work and headed to his bed. Setting everything in a neat and organized way on his desk he showered, changed and went to bed. Falling asleep quickly.

The next morning at breakfast he was reading over a few notes he'd made yesterday as he ate. He didn't notice the bird landing next to his plate until Lucius handed him the envelope by dropping it over his paper. He blinked and looked over to his friend who was smirking at him.

"It's from Slughorn," Lucius told him, "you should open it, it's probably important."

Severus opened the missive which told him to meet the man in his office after breakfast. Sighing Severus wondered if the man knew that he had a detention with McGonagall. He regarded Lucius with a slightly worried frown.

"What's that look for?" Lucius inquired. Grabbing the note from Severus to read it.

"I have detention with McGonagall after breakfast. So either I'm late for the meeting or I'm late for detention. Seeing as I do want time to work on my project and not be in detention till the end of the year I cannot go meet Slughorn until later," Severus said softly.

"I'll let him know your in detention," Lucius told him. Severus nodded and resumed eating going back to reading his notes. It didn't take him long to finished and with a sigh he rose and walked out of the Hall his notes tucked back into his backpack which he swung over his shoulder. He made his way to the Transfiguration Professor's office and knocked firmly.

"Come in," the stern voice of McGonagall came through the wood and Severus pushed open the door and entered her office going to her desk. Settling himself down in the chair facing her silently. "Tell me Mr. Snape, why do you refuse to tell me what happened?"

"It would make no difference," he replied honestly after a long pause. Meeting the woman's gaze. He made sure to blink his eyes often to keep from accidentally seeing her thoughts. He couldn't let them know that he had that particular natural skill. It wouldn't end well for him. It never has.

"Why do you say that Mr. Snape?" Minerva inquired, it sounded like she was curious about his motives.

"What is my detention to be?" Severus asked instead. Not desiring to explain anything to her. How could he. It wasn't like she didn't know that the Mauranders were always after him, so what difference would telling make. It wasn't like it was ever an option for his life. Severus looked away as he thought to himself. _If it isn't my father it's the Mauranders. There really is not place safe. The only way I will ever be strong enough to overcome them all is if I gain power. Knowledge is power._

"Very well Mr. Snape," Minerva answered after a long moment of silence. "Today you will be..."

"Minerva, my dear. I'm sorry to interrupt this but I really must insist that Mr. Snape come down to my office," Slughorn's voice sounded from the floo cutting Minerva off. She turned to look at him.

"Horace, Mr. Snape is in detention. I am certain that anything you need the lad for can wait till he is done here," Minerva said curtly.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but it most assuredly cannot wait. I have two representatives from St. Mungos here who need a word with Mr. Snape," Horace told Minerva with a dazzling smile.

"Is this about the potion that Mr. Snape modified?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes it is, most ingenious of the lad!" Horace said. "A true genius that boy!" Horace praised.

Severus scowled at the fireplace. Wondering what in the world could the healers of St. Mungos wish with him. Especially regarding his modification to the potion. He looked at Minerva with a blank expression on his face. His dark eyes searching the stern witch's face for her response. He was duly surprised when she spoke.

"I will call the Headmaster Horace and we will meet you in twenty minutes in your office I will bring Mr. Snape down myself," Minerva said. Rising she ended the floo called and took a pinch of floo powder tossing it into the red flames, "Headmaster's office."

"Minerva, what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"There are representatives from St. Mungos down with Horace, they need to see Mr. Snape," Minerva reported.

"I presume you will escort Mr. Snape to Horace's office Minerva?" Albus inquired, though it was more a statement. Minerva stated she would and the headmaster continued, "I shall meet you down there in a few minutes."

Minerva rose and turned to face a completely confused Severus. Severus had given up on his emotionless mask and was now just pointedly staring at her in confusion. "Very well Mr. Snape, follow me."

Severus rose and hesitated for a long moment before he spoke, "Professor, why is it so important for me to meet these representatives?" Severus inquired.

"Your formula seems to have caused quite a stir Mr. Snape," Minerva said to the confused first year. He regarded her with a look that clearly stated he had zero idea what she was on about. To Severus his changes to the formula was nothing new. He'd been doing these sorts of things with his mother ever since he was old enough to understand. He wondered why it was important now all of a sudden when it had never been before. The two walked in silence as Severus contemplated what was to come. They were joined by Albus a short ways from the dungeon potions classroom.

A few minutes later they were at Horace's office door and Minerva knocked firmly on the door. A quick "Enter," was called out from inside ending the faint sounds of conversation from within. As soon as Minerva opened the door Severus was able to see two wizards and a witch sitting at Horace's desk drinking tea and all looking at him with varying degrees of interest.

"Horace this cannot be the correct student, he's far too young. I was under the impression we would be meeting with at the very least a fifth year student, not a first year," the wizard at the furthest end of the room from Severus stated before turning to Severus and continuing on, "you are a first year aren't you?"

"Yes sir I am," Severus replied. Though his tone was cold and aloof his eyes held a deep confusion even as his features were blank and bearing an emotionless mask.

"I assure you Healer Fernnigan, this is Severus Snape," Horace said waving at Severus with a careless hand. "One of my brightest potions students I might add."

"If that is the case Horace, perhaps the lad wouldn't mind doing a demonstration without the aid of a formula?" The witch said cutting off the other wizard who'd looked ready to argue with Horace.

"That is a fabulous idea! Just fabulous, what do you say Severus?" Horace chanted beaming at the befuddled boy.

"I don't have a problem with that," Severus replied having to refrain from shrugging. He didn't care if they believed him or not. He'd much rather make a potion, even in a test environment, then to be doing detention.

"I would suggest we take this over to the Potions Classroom in that case, it will be safer in the event that something should go wrong," Albus said with a wide smile. His bright eyes twinkling merrily.

"Of course, of course, follow me," Horace chanted and rose leading the way towards his classroom from the adjoining door. The other's followed, but as Horace was about to start setting up a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He regarded the taller of the two Healers.

"I believe we should just watch Mr. Snape, if he really is as good as you claim Horace he won't have a problem doing this all on his own," the deep calm voice of the healer was rather soothing to hear. Severus instantly liked him.

"Of course Healer Gladstone, that is a wonderful idea, go on Severus," Horace encouraged and Severus nodded. Still rather confused about all this Severus didn't speak as he got out his cauldron.

"I do not have my potion kit, may I please be excused to retrieve it from my dormitory?" Severus inquired once he'd set up his work station with the equipment that all students kept in the potion classroom.

"No need Severus, whatever ingredients you require can be found in the student stores or my own personal stores, you can make use of those. As for the other supplies you can use my own kit," Horace said. Not wanting anyone to think that Severus had somehow cheated by going to his dormitory. Severus nodded and listed off what he would need in order to make the potion. Once everything was laid out Severus began to work. The silence that filled the lab was peaceful. The skill with which the first year boy worked impressed the three healers. It was clear that not only was the child a natural, but he was well versed in making potions. This got them rather curious.

An hour and a half later the finished potion was decanted into a flask and handed to Healer Gladstone who critically analyzed it. A long moment later the healer spoke, "this is identical to the sample we received earlier."

"This is astonishing, Mr. Snape where did you learn this?" the witch asked him.

"I'm not sure I comply understand your question ma'am. However, I learned to make potions from my mother. She would have me help her at the apothecary ever since I turned six. She lets me do most of the simple potions by myself now. Sometimes I revise the formula in order to offer a better potion to our customers. Though my mother always checks my formula before she allows me to experiment and she always tests it first to make sure that it is safe to sell. This particular potion was an alteration I made, no one taught me the alteration to the formula, that was my own devising," Severus explained. He didn't notice the varying looks of both awe and pride he was being given by the adults present since he was busy cleaning everything up. He didn't like leaving his equipment dirty for long after he'd worked on a potion and always insure everything was perfectly cleaned afterwards.

"How many other potions have you altered?" Healer Gladstone inquired.

"A lot, I don't keep track really. Mother might know, since she sells most of those on her shelves in the apothecary," Severus stated with a shrug.

"I believe introductions are in order, then we can discuss why we are here," the female healer stated simply. At a few scattered nods she indicated the door leading back to Horace's office, "let us go and sit comfortably for this discussion shall we? Edward I think you might wish to contact a representative of the ministry before we go any further today."

"Of course Liz," Healer Gladstone replied. Nodding briefly to Horace's offer to use his floo he left the room and headed towards the office. The others began to head back into Horace's office as well. Severus was still scrubbing out his cauldron the last of the cleaning he needed to do before he called his work done. Albus was also still in the room.

"Severus, I think you should leave that for now," Albus stated to the boy watching him work with a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but if I do not finish the residue will get caked on and that will render the cauldron useless for more delicate potions. I'd rather finish first if that is alright?" Severus stated adding the last sentence to be polite even though he had no intention on stopping his work in the least.

"Don't be too long," Albus replied and walked into the office leaving Severus alone to finish up. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to finish up and another five to get himself cleaned up before he headed into the office.


	9. Chapter 9: Of Potions and Apprentices

CHAPTER NINE: Of Potions and Apprentices

* * *

Severus pushed open the door to the office to notice the addition of yet another wizard to the now quite crowded office. He sighed. He was starting to feel nervous standing in the doorway looking from one face to the other. They were watching him with varying expressions and it was unnerving him.

"Come have a seat Severus," Horace said delightedly indicating the only free chair in the circle around his desk. Severus slid into the seat in silence. His body rigid and cold. His eyes hooded and his face blanked.

"Mr. Snape, let me introduce everyone before we get down to business. I am Healer Elizabeth Melody, this is Healer Gabriel Fernnigan and Healer Edward Gladstone, this is Lord Taylor Greengrass," Liz spoke gently with a gentle smile. She turned to the newcomer. "Lord Greengrass this is Severus Snape, the student we've been telling you about."

"You are aware that it is highly unusual for an eleven year old to be sworn into an apprenticeship yes?" Taylor said crisply eyeing Severus.

"Yes Taylor we are well aware," Gabriel growled out his voice harsh and cold. Just as it had been when Severus first met the man. He was relieved that Gabriel seemed to be cold and distant with everyone. "However, if you have a problem with this I'm certain Lord Malfoy would be more then willing to be our representative."

"That won't be necessary Healer Fernnigan, I was merely making it known to all present that this is an unusual situation and this exception is being made at the request and behest of the Healer's guild. If you are ready Healer Gladstone I would suggest you begin by explaining the situation to our young guest while I ready the paperwork," Taylor stated just as cold and blunt as Gabriel had been.

"Of course Lord Greengrass," the male said with a nod cutting off whatever Gabriel was going to say. Edward turned to face Severus with a genuine smile, "Let me say, young man, you have a very impressive set of skills for one so young. Now I heard from Horace here that your mother runs an apothecary, do you help her often?"

"Yes sir," Severus replied in a neutral and distant tone. He didn't know what was going on and honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to be here with all these adults, most of whom were male. He was nervous and frightened. He'd already seen the Headmaster's idea on discipline and fairness and he had no desire to be in more trouble for no reason then he already was.

"It would seem that you are not only more advanced then your peers Severus, but you are what we call a natural. Your natural magical talent is potions. Now usually we wouldn't see that until you were taking your OWLs, but in your case it is bluntly obvious. We will need to do a full test to see just how advanced you are and where your teaching should begin. Seeings as you are well beyond the first year material we will need to figure something out for your schooling, though if I am not much mistaken, you don't want to be taken out of your potion class do you?" Edward began.

"No sir, I'd like to continue," Severus said. There was no way he wanted any attention drawn to himself, especially not by being the youngest student in an advanced class! Not only that, but his grandmother would skin him alive for daring to bring shame on the Prince name, by being a mere potion master, when she wanted him in the ministry. Severus swallowed as his fear grew. She would be absolutely displeased with this. His father would as well, because an apprenticeship meant he'd be doing more potions over the summer and therefore there would be more 'freakishness' in the house. He would have a hard time fooling the healers he was likely to be working with.

"I believe, if Horace and the Headmaster," Edward began, but was cut off by Albus.

"Please Edward, it's Albus, no need to be so formal," Albus said smiling brightly.

"Of course Albus," Edward began, but swiftly carried on, "as I was saying. If neither Albus nor Horace have an objection I would like to recommend that Severus becomes Horace's assistant during his potion class, this would give him good experience working with his peers, and also allow him to attend the regular classes. I presume that advancing him to his actual skill level, would prove problematic with the rest of his school schedule."

"I have no objection, and yes Edward, moving him to an upper level class would indeed prove problematic as the first year schedule is very filled up as it is. Until he is in his third year there isn't any way to do this," Albus informed the man. "Only Monday mornings are free for the Slytherin first years."

"I see, well in that case we will schedule Severus's advanced lesson with myself on Saturday afternoons and Monday Mornings, that would easily solve the required day of training a week," Edward went on.

"I have no problem with young Mr. Snape assisting me during class times, I could use help, especially with those of his peers who have a very hard time with potions. Most notably Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Marcus Carrow and Emilia Clearwater are four such students who could benefit greatly from Mr. Snape's tutoring," Horace said with a wide smile. Severus cringed at the mention of the two mauranders. Marcus and Emilia were in his house, but he didn't know them. All he knew was that Marcus was Alecto and Amacus's baby brother. Thankfully the youngest Carrow wasn't as insane as the elder.

"That sounds like a perfect plan then," Albus stated happily. Severus shivered at that tone. Oh this was not going to end well for him. "I presume that you will be making use of one of the spare Potions Classrooms?" Albus inquired of Edward.

"Yes we would need a dedicated space to work, one that wouldn't be changing on us. There will be much work to be done at first. I am certain that though Severus is advanced beyond his years, he will have some holes in his knowledge that I will need to correct first after the testing period of course," Edward told Albus. Severus knew that he was missing some of the basics or even more complex concepts, after all what he knew came from all the books he'd read and all his time watching his mother. She rarely spoke while they brewed together. Never knowing what to say. She was also more and more sickly every time he'd seen her and therefore he had found himself alone more times then he could count making the potions for her.

"Very good, I'll have you added to the wards, once we are finished here I'll take you down the hall and show you the room you can use. I'll key you into the wards around the room so you can activate any of the safety features as well as have access to the room whenever you are working. I'll need to key young Severus into the wards as well just in case you allow him to work alone, but that will wait until he has your permission to be working alone in there," Albus responded and Edward nodded.

"Alright now I know a lot of that was probably confusing. So I will explain things to you in blunt terms. Your skills are advanced, and you are a natural. Such talent cannot be ignored, therefore we have agreed that you need to be apprenticed to a master, myself. Your education will be continued at a rapidly accelerated pace. One that will match your growing skill levels, when you reach the point where you can take the examination and have your mastery you will be scheduled with a ministry tester and undergo the three day testing period. After that time you will still owe your sponsor a dept for the apprenticeship fee, that means you'll have to work for St. Mungos's Healer Guild, as one of our Potions Masters, depending on what you choose to specialize in will determine what devision of our laboratories you will be assigned. A part of your earnings will go to the guild, ten percent, another part fifteen percent will go to Lord Greengrass to repay his sponsorship financing, the rest will be yours," Edward informed him. Severus was glad that he'd chosen to go over everything in such a blunt manner as it made it much easier for the young eleven year old to fully grasp what he was saying.

"However, depending on your age at the time, the rest of the money might have to be placed in a trust vault at Gringots until you are of financial independent age," Edward went on after a short pause. "Now, there are rules to being signed up with St. Mungos's Healer Guild. They are the normal laws regulating all potion masters and their apprentices, which will be detailed in the document you will be receiving shortly. There is however, one more very important rule, you will need to undergo a full medical history and medical scan. As well as a regular medical examination every year. This is mandatory for all St. Mungos employees and apprentices."

Severus felt shear terror well up inside. "No," he whispered out in utterly dejected at the prospect. If they did that they would find out about his father. His breath caught at the thought. His mother's life would be in danger. He felt tears start to prickle his eyes. Oh Merlin, he couldn't. He just couldn't. Panic, uncontrollable and raw flashed through Severus and he began to feel trapped. His eyes darted around seeking the nearest exit.

Albus stepped towards Severus, completely confused at the child's reaction. The moment Albus moved Severus launched himself out of the chair and took off running. He was terrified and panicking. He needed an escape and though the office was locked and shielded due to their meeting, the door flew open at the desperation of his wild magic. He ran through it and took off down the dungeon corridor going as deep downwards he could possibly go. Blindly running.

Meanwhile in the office seven startled adults watched the child dash from the room in a blind panic. It wasn't until Liz broke the silence and expressed a concern all three healers were now weighing.

"Has the boy been to the infirmary this year?" Liz inquired.

"I do not believe so," Albus said softly though he did look to Horace for confirmation.

"He was seen by Poppy shortly after arriving due to a fall int he lake," Horace supplied.

"He was also treated for some damage done during a fight a couple of times," Minerva informed them.

"Ah yes I remember now, let me call Poppy, I'm sure she can answer your questions Madam," Albus stated calmly rising.

"That won't be necessary Headmaster," Liz began but was interrupted.

"Albus my dear," Albus chided gently.

"Albus," Liz acknowledged before moving on, "we will go to her and have a conversation, I wish to take a look at his file. Though I do not think I will find answers there, not if his reaction is anything to go by. Horace, could you track down anyone he is friends with, maybe one of them knows something. I will need to have a word with them. Gabriel you can handle those interviews. Edward escort Lord Greengrass to St. Mungos to finish up our side of the paperwork, we will call you when we are ready to resume. I'm certain Lord Greengrass will have no problems tracking down the boy's parents for their required signatures."

"Liz, is it wise to speak with the boy's parents at this time?" Edward inquired.

"It is more then wise, it is necessary. I do believe once we have a better understanding of the boys fear of a medical, we will uncover a situation that will require my intervention," Taylor stated. "I know for a fact that Abraxas is concerned by his son's letters, something is going on here and it would be wise if we spoke to the parents, for that matter the boy's grandmother will be receiving a visit from myself as well." The dark cold edge of steel to Taylor's voice told all present that he suspected the same thing the healers suspected.

"In that case I will accompany you Taylor," Edward stated plainly.

"Very well, Minerva see if you can't track the boy," Albus stated. "Follow me Madam."

"Please Albus, if I am to call you by your names surely you can call me Liz?" Liz stated as she followed Albus out of the room.

* * *

Poppy was sitting at her desk in the empty infirmary writing up a few last minute notes regarding some of her charges when a knock announced a visitor to her office and not the infirmary itself. The knock had come from the outside door to her office, altering her to that this person was likely here to talk with her. Probably a head of house or the headmaster. Poppy rose and opened her door to find herself facing a St. Mungos healer standing next to the headmaster.

"Headmaster, what can I do to help you?" Poppy inquired waving her hand to indicate that they should enter. They did.

"Poppy, this is Elizabeth Melody, healer at St. Mungos, Liz this is Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts healer and mediwitch," Albus introduced as he took a seat. Liz and Poppy shook hands. Before both took seats.

"How may I help you Healer Melody," Poppy inquired politely.

"You may call me Liz, and I require access to the records of Severus Snape, please," Liz told Poppy. Poppy frowned, she had no idea why the healer wanted Severus's records.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release student records without valid reason," Poppy told Liz.

"You can if I request it poppy," Albus said gently, "Severus may be in danger."

"Very well," Poppy responded, "though I fear the records will show nothing, he has refused to allow a medical scan to be performed. " Poppy went on to explain as she pulled out Severus's file from the cabinet under her desk. She slid the file over and Liz skimmed it. Her frown grew.

"Not only do these files lack any relevant information to our reason for visiting, but they also do not indicate fighting. They are indicative of bullying," Liz coldly informed those present. She turned ice cold eyes towards the headmaster, "I take it that you've assigned punishment to those responsible?"

"We will have to look into that matter later, for now let us focus on the task at hand," Albus said gently, his twinkling smile gone, "Liz what have you discovered that could help us locate Severus?"

"I'm not sure…" Liz began, only to be cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Liz turned to regard the door. Poppy rose to open the door to find Minerva standing looking worried.

"I cannot locate him at all. Not even Hogwarts seems to be able to locate him. I'm not sure where Severus Snape went," Minerva told them breathlessly.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Poppy inquired looking shocked. Minerva nodded and explained what had happened in the dungeons. Poppy gaped for a long moment before she turned to Albus. Her eyes calculating.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black are Mr. Snape's closest friends. I believe if anyone might know where Mr. Snape went it would be them," Poppy said. Her voice took on a cold edge as she took one step towards Albus, "I want your word Albus. You will look into these events and you will do right by that boy."

"Of course Poppy," Albus said rising. "We need to have a word with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black."

"I shall remain here, I would like to have a word with Poppy," Liz said gently, Albus nodded following Minerva out of the office. Poppy turned back to face Liz and the two started talking in soft tones as the door shut.

* * *

Horace found himself standing in the Slytherin common room looking around at those students that were still in Slytherin. He sighed as he saw the typical groups or lone Slytherin's sitting around doing homework, reading, playing chess or various other games. Some simply talking.

"Excuse me," Horace called out and the room fell silent at his words. Every eye turned to him. "I'm looking for anyone who may have information that could help us locate Severus Snape."

Narcissa looked up from her book to find Horace in the common room, but her words made her blood run cold. She knew instantly that something had happened. She may have only known Severus for three weeks, but the boy had become like the brother she'd never had. Ever since she'd seen his big black obsidian eyes. That haunted look. She rose smoothly, only to find that Lucius who had been playing chess with Hector stood as well. As did a half a dozen people, most of whom were first years. Some where Seventh and Sixth year students who'd gotten to know the silent, but bright Slytherin.

"What has happened?" Narcissa demanded, walking up to Horace.

"An unfortunate event led to Mr. Snape running off into the dungeons," Horace stated simply.

"There's only one thing that would have terrified him enough to flee," Lucius said coldly.

He had barely spoken those words when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin guarding the entrance to Slytherin opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Black please come with me. Horace will you join us. Might I suggest we use your office?"

"Of course headmaster," Horace stated. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, neither spoke as they left Slytherin. Though they could see the looks that their peers gave them as they passed through the room. No doubt many of them were wondering the same thing, what had happened to one of their own.


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:** This story is deviating from the first original thought it would take. It will be continuing to deviate as I cannot write it the same way I first thought of writing it, as a backstory the original story works fine, but I've grown far too attached to LittleSeverus in this story to not have him be rescued somehow.

I've also got a bit of a twist coming up involving the Mauranders. Muahhahahahhhhahhhahhh…. *cough* This story will be much more fun and a lot less dark I think. Hehehe! I hope you guys like the change it will take.

Also I'd like to apologize to everyone of my followers, friends and readers (new and old) for my lack of activity and my slowness at replying to everything from Reviews to PMs. I am in my last month of this semester and it is just eating me up alive. If I get this chapter up before exams are over it will be a miniature miracle. On another note. Do remember I will NEVER abandon a written work that I have posted here. So every one of my stories will get finished. Regardless of how long it takes me. Again sorry for the delays. Hopefully this summer I'll be able to update more frequently.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Hidden Secrets

* * *

Horace opened the door to his office and waiting for the other's to enter first. Albus led the way inside followed by Lucius and Narcissa. Albus settled on one of the seats that remained from their earlier meeting and indicated that everyone should join him. Lucius had a guarded dark expression on his face while Narcissa wore one of anxious fear. It was clear to Albus that both knew what had transpired here. Or at least the majority of it. Albus explained quickly and was not surprised that neither of the two older students reacted to his words.

"I need to know if either of you know anything that could help us locate Mr. Snape," Albus said to the two students.

"Yes, but neither of us can say anything about it," Lucius replied forgoing his usual candid nature. That alone told Albus how worried the older student was.

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?" Albus pushed.

"We have sworn an oath on our magic, well I have actually, Narcissa does not know enough to make that necessary. I forced the issue with Severus and it was the only way to gain the knowledge," Lucius informed Albus surprising both Albus and Horace with his forthcoming words. Lucius was never this candid.

"You are surprised that I'm telling you what you need to know. Don't be. Severus is perhaps the most intelligent student I have ever met, he is truly gifted. Narcissa and I consider him our friend. He is currently somewhere in Hogwarts, could possibly he hurt, he's definitely scared and alone. That alone gives me reason to speak candidly to you. I want to find him, as much as you do, or maybe more so," Lucius told Albus his voice growing cold. He pushed on, "you've punished Severus for things that were not his fault, refused to see what was going on. I have little faith in you helping in this situation, but at least you'll find him. We will help him, as we've always done. He's one of ours Headmaster, and Slytherin sticks together. We take care of our own."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not sure why you have so little faith in me, but I want nothing more then to help Mr. Snape," Albus began, but Narcissa cut him off.

"Neither one of us are naif enough to believe that Headmaster. What we are is concerned for our friend. So kindly stop with the platitudes and let us focus on the lost eleven-year-old child currently somewhere in the dungeons," Narcissa told him coldly. Her eyes flashing a dark azure blue.

"Very well," Albus began, he truly felt a deep sadness at the cold words and evident mistrust that the two young people before him offered him. Where had he failed so much as to make children think he couldn't protect them. Now that he thought about it a second Albus realized his blatant favouritism of Gryffindor house had alienated him from Slytherin. He sighed. He'd been warned this would happen by quite a few people, now he was witnessing the results of that lack. "Mr. Malfoy, the vow you took what were the exact wording?"

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy do so swear that I shall keep the details of this discussion confidential between myself and Severus Snape," Lucius repeated the words he had vowed. He was wondering what Albus was getting at. He could see a smile twinkling at the edges of Albus's mouth and it infuriated him.

"You are certain you spoke exactly these words?" Albus inquired. Lucius only nodded.

"Fantastic my boy! I must contact your father as I will require his permission to use Legilimency on you," Albus stated rising. "Please follow me to my office."

Albus felt elated. He knew that 'to keep the details of a certain discussion confidential would prevent the boy from speaking about it, or writing it down, but it wouldn't prevent Albus from taking a look at the boy's memories so long as the boy didn't attempt to show him that specific memory. Which meant they couldn't use a pensieve.

Lucius was confused, but he followed Albus up to his office as did Narcissa and Horace. Horace had no idea what was going on and why such a vow would even be made by any of his students. Something more then what he'd first assumed was going on. Something truly sinister. It scared Horace. Narcissa was secretly smiling cruelly as she knew that this time they would succeed.

A few moments later and everyone was seated in the Headmaster's office on couches sipping tea and waiting for the elder Malfoy's to arrive. A knock sounded breaking the silence as the door opened and the tall figure of Abraxas Malfoy stepped into the room followed by his wife and three other females.

"My wife Ixchel Malfoy," Abraxas introduced the female who stepped up to stand by his side. "Our twin daughters Bryanne and Sabella, and this is a Narcissa's aunt Imogen Black. Narcissa your mother couldn't be present and your father is out of the country, therefore they have asked that Imogen act as their representatives for this meeting," Abraxas declared coldly. His eyes focusing on Albus and it became evident to Albus that Abraxas was not in the mood for games. This was a display of power.

"Please take a seat, we will be here for a while, might I offer you all tea?" Albus offered. Indicating the tray which had refilled with fresh tea and cups. Abraxas nodded and took a seat. The rest of his family took seats around him and Albus remembered something he'd heard at a Wizengamot meeting. _Bryanne is a highly placed member of the Child Welfare Office at the Ministry of Magic. Sabella is an international liaison officer with the Office of International Affairs at the Ministry of Magic and engaged to an American wizard of some prominent political family. I do not know anything about this Imogen Black however, but the Black family is very prominent._

"Why was I contacted and informed to come to Hogwarts?" Abraxas demanded coldly.

"As I explained a student is in danger and your son has information is his unable to provide due to a vow on his magic. The only way around this is for me to use Legilimency upon him," Albus explained.

"Unacceptable," Bryanne declared in a cold ice voice that sliced through the room effortlessly. "Legilimency on a child is dangerous!"

"Mr. Malfoy is hardly a child, he is seventeen, meaning he's an adult," Albus informed her. She regarded him coldly.

"He is correct Bryanne, hold your tongue," Abraxas told his daughter. His eyes narrowing on Albus, "tell me why you require this information first. I want to know everything Dumbledore."

"Of course Lord Malfoy," Albus said politely. His tone taking on the normal one he used when at a Wizengamot meeting. Albus quickly told Abraxas and his entourage what had transpired. Finally finishing his tale with, "although Mr. Malfoy could provide the necessary permission for me to perform the magic legally upon your son, I thought that you would appreciate being informed."

"Why did you make the vow Lucius?" Abraxas demanded of his son.

"It achieved my goal," Lucius responded, but it was evident to Albus that undertones to his words was telling his father a lot more then the simple words were.

"It was absolutely necessary?" Abraxas inquired.

"Yes," was all Lucius replied.

"Very well, Imogen will perform the Legilimency and tell you what you need to know," Abraxas informed Albus. Albus frowned. Although that would achieve the same thing, he was concerned none the less.

"Would it not be simpler for me to perform the Legilimency spell?" Albus inquired genially. Hopping his grandfatherly nature with a splash of magical force would entice the Malfoy family to see things his way.

"Simpler perhaps," Sabella said, a small smile curving her lips, "however, we have reason to doubt you would be forthcoming with information." Sabella opened the beaded purse she had in her hand and pulled out a thick envelop with the Ministry seal upon it. She handed it over and Albus opened the envelope wondering what it contained. As he read the header he was shocked. He knew what this letter contained. Hogwarts was under investigation. Now he knew why he'd felt uneasy seeing Sabella entering his office. He recognized the seal of office on the letter. It belonged to the International Liaison Office for International Education Standards. Sabella was head of the department. "The reason that my father invited us all here today is two fold Professor Dumbledore. A very troubling trend has been happening and the Ministry is no longer impressed with the falling standards of Hogwarts as the a world renowned magical education academy. The high turnover rate of your Defence Against the Dark Arts and the lower scores of students on the NEWTs compared to world standards, has brought the attention of my department to your school. The letters from my brother concerned my parents and they had me investigate. I interviewed a few students from Hogwarts both past and present over the last week and have discovered a disturbing common theme. Now that you've lost a student somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts is even more troubling Professor Dumbledore. We had not expected the oversights to be due to your ignorance and indulgence, but perhaps my department was incorrect in its assessment of your position."

"Is this really the best time for this Miss Malfoy?" Albus said in a low tone. His eyes had taken on a hard cold edge.

"There is no time better Professor Dumbledore. You require that my brother undergo Legilimency in order to uncover a secret that could potentially help find a lost eleven-year-old child, who we have reason to believe is being bullied and punished for it, leads me to believe that it is imperative that we begin the investigation into Hogwarts School right away," Sabella told him. "Imogen was hired by my department to interview the staff of Hogwarts as a third party. She will be more then sufficient in performing the necessary magic on my brother, seeing as that is part of her job, she is after all an Department of Magical Law Enforcement investigator."

"Of course, I'm sorry you feel this is necessary, Miss Black I presume you will inform me of what I require to know?" Albus inquired turning away from the cold ice blue eyes of Sabella.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," Imogen said, her voice smooth as silk as she turned her gaze to meet Lucius's eyes. "I will be scanning your memories from the beginning of term until now. All I require is that you remain relaxed and allow me to guide the flow of memories. Do not worry about anything and try not to fight me. I can provide you with a calming draught if you believe it will help you remain relaxed while I work." Her voice was gentle as she spoke to Lucius.

"I understand, I do not require a calming draught Ma'am." Lucius stated nodding his head politely before he focused his blue-grey eyes onto her dark green gaze. His body relaxed back into the seat and though he tensed slightly as Imogen spoke "legilimens" he soon relaxed again. Clearly forcing himself to be calm.

* * *

Severus had been running for so long he didn't even know where he was or where he was going. He just knew he had to keep going. He was panting for breath, his chest heaving, his heart pounding and his head beginning to spin slightly. His vision was blurry from tears and sweat and he didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea where he was going, he just kept turning down random hallways until he came to what he assumed was a blank wall down a long dark corridor. Collapsing against the stone before him. Severus breathed raggedly as he tried to catch his breath. His legs were shaking and he felt cramps and pain in both his lungs and abdomen. He let the wall take his weight and would have slid down it's surface if he hadn't fallen right through it.

Tumbling over he landed sprawled on his back on the other side of a blank wall. Staring up at an odd angle at the largest picture of Salazar Slytherin he'd ever seen. The tall man looked down at him from his throne like chair set in a posh library like he'd seen in many pureblood mansion. The snake coiled around his chair was huge. Also a basilisk from the look of the snake. Though the odd shimmer over it's eyes rendered the snake's deadly gaze inert. Interesting. The small snakes coiling over Salazar's hands which rested in his lap also caught his attention. The three snakes turned to regard him and the basilisk flicked out a tongue in his direction.

"Hâlettung ungewintred n¯ædre" (Greeting young snake) Salazar said, speaking for the first time since Severus had laid eyes on the portrait outside of the common room. Severus had no idea what the man said at all.

"Hi, I'm Snape, Severus Snape. Where am I?" Severus asked the picture. Wondering if the man spoke english at all.

"Yfel ofdr¯ædan êow æfnan hnot wiste me macian êow medeme wyrm cnafa?" (I fear you do not understand me do you little snake child?) Salazar said a faint smile curving his lips.

"I have no idea what you are saying," Severus told the picture pushing himself so he was sitting up instead of lying on his back. He was still panting for breath, but at least now his head wasn't spinning as badly and he could actually sit up. He regarded the snakes and wondered if it wouldn't be easier to speak to them.

"Winnan ne onsittan snaca magotûdor, êow spr¯æc infindan wiðinnan h¯ælnes. ætsamne êower langian dôð lybcræft munuclîf yfel fordêman ofâcsian êower ðê gêar âweaxanðurhwadan hwæt yfel tilian wýscan ingenga to mîn inland." (Do not fear snake child, you will find within sanctuary. Once you pass the magic barrier I will learn your language. Many a year has come to pass since I have had a visitor in my domain.) Salazar informed Severus who just gaped at him wondering if there was a way he'd ever be able to understand the weird man. Really why didn't pictures speak english. Then again wasn't the founder in the Headmasters office? How was it he didn't understand English? For that matter why was this man so different from the other pictures of the founder?

 _"Where am I?"_ Severus hissed to the snake in parseltongue. Surprise filtered across the portrait's face.

 _"Speaker. Place your palm to my frame. Blood speaks louder then words,"_ Salazar hissed back. Though his voice was thickly accented the sibilant sounds of the words made them easily understood to Severus. Merlin be thanked. He'd feared the man's speech would be even harder to understand.

Severus pushed himself up to his feet unsteadily and placed his hand on the frame where Salazar had pointed and waited. He could feel the squirming of the serpent that decorated the edge of the large gold gilded frame as it withed beneath his palm until something that felt unnervingly like two fangs sank into his palm making him gasp out in surprise, but he didn't pull his hand away, now that he looked down he couldn't have pulled away, the golden serpent had woven around his wrist and it's head rested right beneath his palm sinking it's fangs into his flesh. Soon it withdrew and the frame swung open leaving a startled Severus taking a step back as the portrait open enough to reveal the room beyond and Severus gaped.

The room was gorgeous in a way that was absolutely stunning. The walls were covered in either oak bookcases stained a dark near black or by ancient tapestries. The first tapestry his eyes landed on depicted a family tree he knew to be Slytherin's from the gilded heading. Another tapestry showed a list of years and the name of every student who had ever attended Hogwarts and been in Slytherin house. This tapestry was rolled neatly on in a case of dark stained oak that sat right beneath it. The tapestry was woven from the youngest generation no doubt to the very first generation. The third tapestry was depicting the construction of Hogwarts by the founders. The final tapestry was showcasing the birth of Arthur Pendragon with Merlin Emrys putting the sword into the stone as the Lady of the Lake watched. The centre of the tapestry was the triquetra. The bookcases filled up the space between the tapestries except for the two Slytherin tapestries. Between those two sat a large fireplace that burned a bright green. Over the large mantel sat an identical portrait to the one that guarded the entrance. A large desk with four comfortable chairs sat in the exact centre of the room. Severus walked over to the table where twin lamps burned bright. He regarded the room in awe as the portrait shut.

 _"Little snake, your language has been learned by my master, but he is concerned with the paleness of your flesh. Sit, tell us what has you so sickly child,"_ the large basilisk hissed at him.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Severus said slipping back to english in his startled daze.

"Serenity is inquiring of your health little snake child," Salazar said in his silky rich and deeply accented voice.

"I'm fine," Severus said hastily.

"That I do not believe to be truth, you fear speaking to us as you fear that I will alert others to your secrets. Fear not little snake, none of my other portraits will know what I know, for we are not connected. Only these two mirrors are one. The others are not connected to us. I can see you are confused by this, very well I will explain further. We are a soul fragment of the great Salazar Slytherin to preserve his knowledge and wisdom, created when he felt the need to leave Hogwarts to protect its students. The threat to his unborn grandchild forced him to abandon his position here and leave, but he would not leave his students unprotected and so he created us. A part of himself left here for ever to guard, forever to watch, forever to protect that which is his legacy. There us to be a time long past when we were seen by all young Slytherin, when his blood heirs would open us and allow our knowledge to flow through generations. It has been many years since we have been awoken. You young one hold our blood, though weak as it is, you are still of our blood. You are of the Emrys-Ambrosias female line. Merlin only had one daughter Morgana who married into the Ambrosias line and she only produced one child, a daughter named Nimue who married into the Prince line. The male line continued through their son all the way to your grandfather. My two daughters are all the succeed me for I never had a male child to continue my lineage, my youngest married into the Prince line, a direct descendent of yours little snake. My eldest married into the Gaunt lineage and became the mother of it's direct male lineage." The portrait paused and regarded the child before it. Severus narrowed his gaze on the man. Wondering what all this was about. "So you see little snake, you are one of the two remaining males to carry my lineage another generation."

"So?" Severus inquired rather rudely and on purpose.

"So I would never cause harm to befall one of my heirs, you Severus Snape are very powerful. I wish only to see you take up your rightful place. To do that you need to learn what is contained within these wall, but you cannot remain here for more then three hours until your coming of age, or you will be trapped here forever and shall perish. We have three hours in which to speak," Salazar told him.

"I can't tell you, just as I cannot let them find out, you don't understand. No one does," Severus said resigned. His eyes closing in pain.

"Then make me understand child of the serpent," Salazar demanded.

"How?" Severus pleaded looking up into Salazar's emerald eyes. "How do I make you understand that if he ever learned I'd told anyone her life would be forfeit? How could I ever make you understand that I cannot let her die! Not for me. I'm not worth it."

"You speak of things as though I wouldn't understand, but you do not know me Severus. You believe what history has made clear of my actions and motives, yet history is written by the victors. I did not win my arguments and disagreements with Godric and therefore the history that was later written about us made it seem like all I wanted was the destruction of all non-pure-bloods. Yet none of us are truly pure are we Severus. Families become pure and some become un-pure as the generations shift. No one really even knowns if I was a pureblood or just a half-blood who happened to inherit his father's kingdom. You see, I am painted by history in the way of many, as a monster who desired death and destruction, when the truth of the matter is I desired protection and secrecy! We were hunted to the very brink of extinction and Hogwarts was one of the only safe havens left to all of wizardkin. I wanted to strengthen the wards, to insure that any muggleborn witch or wizard was never returned to their muggle family. Yes what I proposed was akin to kidnaping children of magical blood, but it would have saved them! Many of the muggleborn were murdered when they left the safety of Hogwarts, since their families couldn't hide them as easily as wizardkind could hide it's own. There are many half-blood families and muggleborn families who experience the same stigma that has plagued our young since before Hogwarts. The fear and prejudice against magic has always existed and continues to exist and it is the children of magic blood who have muggle parents who suffer for it." Salazar explained. His voice soft.

"I have watched children come through these doors battered and fearful of all adults, I have seen children die at the hands of family, friends and neighbours. I have seen extremes unlike any you're likely to understand," Salazar went on, "yet still you fear I will not understand that you yourself suffer the hatred of muggle prejudice. Your father, is it not, fears magic and strives to oppress you to the point you live in fear of fighting back for he is stronger then you are. Even with magic you couldn't defeat him. He holds your mother in much the same way. Her fear for you keeps her from leaving. Pureblood prejudice and supremacist views have led your mother's family to near extinction and her disinheritance. Your own grandmother contributes to the problem of your suppression because she views you as tainted blood and yet is forced to pass the family heritage to you or watch her line disappear without hope of renewal. So here you are paying the cost of my own inaction. All because had I remained here rather then go into hiding with my grandchildren I would have lost my family. I was unwilling to fight openly least my children and grandchildren be harmed. When my daughter's unborn child came under threat I took them and fled to hide them away until such time it was safe to emerge once more. I must presume it never was as I soon lost all contact with the outside world and became the guardian of an empty room filled with knowledge. Waiting until an heir rose who could open the gates into the chambers of secrets hidden within this castles dungeons. Only one room was ever open and it was used in a way it had never been designed. Used to harm those within it's walls. My chambers were meant to be used to protect, teach and preserve our heritage and populace. Not to harm the magical children contained within Hogwarts regardless of blood status."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Severus asked intrigued.

"I am telling you this little snake because you will continue my work. You will show the world what the truth of Slytherin is. I can see it in your eyes little snake. You are far older then your years, yet you are far younger then them as well. You little one are going to be the Guardian of Hogwarts, much as I was. So you will learn, and you will study, but more then that little snake, you will trust that I can help you. That we will do so. Hogwarts is crumbling from within itself. We are failing at what we were meant to be. Knowledge is power as you know, but that power is being lost. Once proud and strong we are now weak and divided. We need a leader who acts from the shadows. Who walks the dark path, who protects those within it's walls. Now is not the time, but soon, from within these walls will rise a force of greater darkness, but also one of light and one of shadows. For only through the shadows can the light be seen. You child will be the bridge of shadows between the light and the dark. For not all is as it seems." Salazar told him. Severus gaped at the man. Utterly confused and lost.

"I'm not some hero, and I don't want to be!" Severus growled at the man. He didn't need attention, he just wanted to succeed and get away from his parents. Away from his father and get his mother away from the monster too. He just wanted and needed to survive.

"No, and you won't be. Shadows never are," Salazar said. "Come now. Why don't you enjoy the library of information. Nothing may leave and you have only a few hours left to be here. When it is closer to the time you must leave we will have some further discussion before you are on your way," Salazar informed him. Severus eyed the portrait as the man rose and left his snakes slithering out of the frame with him. No doubt to return to the outside portrait from whence he'd come.

Severus took another look around. Walking the room's parameter as he read the titles of books. Pulling a few down and taking them to the table. He was being given an amazing opportunity. As he opened a book he watched the words shimmer and dematerialize into english. Grinning as he was now able to read the translated text. This was wicked!

"It is nearly time for you to leave little snake," Salazar's voice broke through Severus's thoughts as he looked up from the book he'd been devouring. He didn't want to leave.

"When can I come back?" Severus inquired.

"Once a week you may return, no more then three hours and it must be a full week since the last time you came," Salazar informed him. "Tell me Severus will you consent to answer three questions with full honesty?"

"Why?" Severus inquired suddenly weary.

"I wish to give you advice, to help, but I require three true and complete answers to three questions that I will ask as payment," Salazar informed him. Severus shrugged and nodded. Salazar gave him a sly smirk. "Are all muggles evil?"

"No," Severus responded and hesitated before he continued with the complete answer. "I can name two who are not evil at all, but rathe kind and gentle. People fear what they don't understand, so when faced with something they cannot explain often people will respond with violence. My father wasn't an evil man, or even a bad one, a little misguided perhaps, but when faced with the unexplainable and with nothing but his prejudiced upbringing I was proof of evil existing in my mother and through her me. We became the feared unexplainable and he reacted violently."

"Why do you hide your true strength and power," Salazar inquired.

"Fear," Severus answered honestly, this time continuing on with only a slight pause. "To protect myself and mother. If my father guessed that I could control my magic much better then he assumed or that I was stronger then he thought I would be dead and mother would be made to suffer. To protect myself and to protect her no one can known."

"Is it better for two to suffer in silence then for one to take a stand and make a difference?" Salazar inquired.

"It is better for none to suffer," Severus answered.

"Your answer is vague Severus," Salazar told him with narrowed eyes.

"That would be because I know what you are truly asking and I refuse to endanger my mother, even with simply answering the question. If it were anyone else at risk I'd take the risk, but she's all I have in this world. I won't endanger her, regardless of what is happening to me," Severus replied. Though he had to wonder why his mother didn't write to him, she had not responded to his letter. He wondered if that was because his father was forbidding it.

"Very well I will accept that as truth, but it is incomplete. You are angry at her for not taking you away and going to her mother as your grandmother has informed you has been requested since the day of your birth. Your mother fears your grandmother as much as your father Severus. Both homes are no place to raise a child. Take a stand little one, for things are not as they seem. Allow those who wish to help to to do so," Salazar told him gently. "Things are about to change here Severus. It's time that your life changed too. Remember little one. The shadows are not safe, but they are necessary. Now it is time for you to return to those who are alive and wish to help you. Those who care for you. You are not as alone as you think little snake. Simply look at those who have been worried by your absence. Remember that you are a Slytherin Severus and we stick together in times of trial."

Severus didn't know what to say. He rose leaving the book where it was, "thanks for everything Salazar," Severus said tentatively and the portrait smiled warmly at him. "You are welcome little snake, now go."

Severus left the hidden library with a sense of foreboding. He walked through the dead end wall and somehow he could clearly remember how to get from here to the Slytherin Common Room. He frowned as he made his way through the dungeons. How could he know where Slytherin's hidden chambers lay? When he'd arrived at the dead end wall he'd barely even remembered running. Now he was exhausted just walking back towards the common room. He was scared and jittery and he knew, somehow, that Hogwarts had alerted the Headmaster that he was walking back to Slytherin house.

* * *

"Headmaster," the portrait of Salazar Slytherin in the headmaster's office called out. "We have found young Mr. Snape, he is currently in the east wing of the dungeons making his way through deserted corridors towards the common room."

"Thank you Salazar," Albus said turning back to face Imogen who was in the process of informing the two healers, Albus and the rest of the Malfoy family about the evidence that she had witnessed from Lucius's memories that clearly indicated both psychological and physical abuse was being perpetrated by Severus's father on the child. Just as Albus was about to rise and head down towards the mentioned location, Taylor Greengrass and Edward Gladstone walked out of the fireplace looking grave.

"Has Severus Snape been located?" Taylor inquired without preamble.

"We have just been informed of his whereabouts by Hogwarts," Albus told him.

"Good, it has become abundantly evident that Severus Snape will become a ward of the Ministry of Magic. Miss Malfoy I am pleased to see you here as a representative of the Child Welfare department you can activate a case against Madam Prince and Mister Snape on multiple cases of child abuse and Mister Snape will need to be brought up on charges of spousal abuse as well. His wife will need to be placed under protective custody Miss Black I presume you can contact someone from the DMLE?" Taylor said darkly.

"The case against Mr. Snape was already underway, but I shall add the case against Madam Prince to it. As for making Severus Snape a ward of the ministry that will be unecessary he is after all an heir to a prominent pureblood lordship and as such falls under the purview of the Protection for Magical Bloodlines Department. Or has Madam Prince failed to mention this?" Bryanne stated bluntly.

"She had failed to mention that her grandson was the Prince heir. I presume you will be making the contacts?" Taylor stated.

"Of course, now I believe we are not all required for this any further. Father I will see you tonight at the manor. Mother, sister, brother good day to you," Bryanne said rising, "I will be in touch Albus."

"Of course Bryanne," Albus said with a pleasant smile as the women left through his floo. Imogen rose and nodded towards everyone else in the room.

"I will also be taking my leave Albus, we will be in touch regarding staff interviews once I have concluded a few meetings," Imogen stated and left for the ministry as well.

"I will return tomorrow to conduct the remainder of Mr. Snape's testing and apprenticeship paperwork," Liz said with a gentle smile. "Edward, Gabriel it is time for us to depart. Shall you be accompanying us Lord Greengrass?"

"Yes I believe my work here is done," Taylor stated. "There are a few more signatures I require from you, we can complete those." With that Taylor and the three healers left the headmaster's office.

"We will also take our leave Albus," Abraxas' said before he led the remainders of the Malfoy family through the floo. Leaving only Lucius and Narcissa in Albus's office.

"I think you two might be helpful to my confrontation with young Mr. Snape, why don't you two come along. Horace will you be so kind as to get Madam Pomfrey as well please. Meet us in your office I think that will be a much more relaxed place for our discussion." Albus said warmly indicating the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** All translations to Old English are done using LingoJam's Old English Translator.


End file.
